Knight Errant
by Magenta Fantasies
Summary: Set years after the events of the anime and games, this exciting script-style story exposes what happens after Kirby becomes an adult. Things won't be easy for him, but the unimaginable happens-and gives Kirby the chance to be the greatest hero ever.
1. Knight Errant: Prologue

**Knight Errant**

**Prologue**

It all started long ago. The people of Cappy Town had been attacked by a monster that was devouring their sheep. Desperate, they sought the advice of Kabu, an oracle of sorts situated in Kabu Canyon. He prophesied that a legendary Star Warrior by the name of Kirby would defeat the monster and save the town.

Moments later, a starship plummeted from the sky and crashed into a nearby hill. The citizens of Cappy Town hurried over to see what was amiss. A small, cute, pink creature emerged from the ship completely unscathed. When he introduced himself as Kirby, no one could believe it.

_There must be some mistake! _They thought. _This can't be Kirby; he's only a little kid!_

Later in the day, two children by the names of Tiff and Tuff befriended him. When the octopus monster appeared that night, Kirby showed his true power: the amazing ability to suck up his opponents' attacks and use them as his own! With their help, Kirby was able to defeat the monster and he stayed in Cappy Town permanently. Over time he gained the title "Kirby of the Stars", reflecting his coming from the sky that one fateful night and his destiny to become a Star Warrior.

Two hundred years later, Kirby, Tiff and Tuff are adults now. As Kirby becomes a true Star Warrior, he'll have to face the toughest challenges of his life.

And this is where our story begins…

* * *

><p>This summer, I decided I wanted to challenge myself by writing something COMPLETELY different than anything else I've ever written. I've written other fan fictions before, but this is my first Kirby fan fiction as well as my first time writing in script format. It's fun, but it's very challenging for someone who usually writes the standard way.<p>

This fan fiction takes place about 200 years after the events of the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! The events of the games happen some time between the end of the anime and the start of this story.


	2. Knight Errant: Part 1

Knight Errant

Part 1

Tiff: So Kirby, are you looking forward to your coming-of-age ceremony?

Kirby: *giggles* Of course I am, silly! I've been looking forward to this my whole life! Still, I'll be sad to leave Cappy Town. Will I get to see you again?

Kirby had changed in many ways over 200 years. His skin had darkened to a brilliant magenta and he'd grown almost a foot. He now stood a few inches taller than his mentor, Meta Knight. His voice was still high-pitched and cheerful-sounding, though now he could speak perfect English.

Tiff: I'm sure you'll get time to visit. I only wish you could stay longer, like a few more months or so. Seren and I will soon have a new member in our family!

Kirby: What do you mean by that?

Tiff: *incredulously* Didn't you notice? I'm pregnant!

Kirby: Ohh. When's the baby due?

Tiff: In about 3-4 months. That's why I had hoped you'd stay a little longer.

Kirby: I wonder if Seren will be here for my ceremony?

Tiff: Even though he doesn't know you that well, he said he'd come for my sake.

Seren was Tiff's husband. When Tiff grew up, she moved to the city for a while to see what life was like there. During this time, she met Seren, who worked as a scientist there. Years later, they got married and moved back to the castle with Tiff's parents. Every few weeks, Seren would go back to the city for a while to work and then return home.

*they go up the hill that Kirby/Tokkori's old house is on*

Kirby: Wow! I didn't expect this many people to come!

There were literally thousands of creatures from all over Dream Land-and maybe even Pop Star for all Kirby knew- on and around the hill. Buffet tables had been set up around the hill, many containing watermelon-related food.

Tiff: *sees Sword and Blade, leaves Kirby to talk to them* Hey, have you two seen Meta Knight anywhere?

Sword: *glances over at her* 'Ello, Tiff. No, we 'avent see 'im since this morning. 'E maide us get up at four A.M. to start settin' up for Kirby's ceremony.

Blade: *to Kirby*: Well, between you an' us, 'e's actually preparin' some other things. I can't tell you exactly wot, though. It's secret.

Kirby: Ooh! A secret! I like secrets!

Tiff: Well, thanks anyways. Bye! *to Kirby* Let's go find Tuff. I got a letter from him. He said that he was coming for sure! I don't think Tuff of all people would want to miss a party.

Kirby: *looking at the tables* Yay! Watermelon sorbet! *runs over to the nearest table and sucks up all of the food*

Tiff: *in mock annoyance* Typical. I'm going to find Tuff. *she goes off, Kirby continues to eat everything off each buffet table he encounters*

Kirby: *looks up from a bowl of watermelon popsicles* Huh? Tiff? Where'd you go...oh well! *continues eating*

_A while later_

Tiff: *sees Seren with her parents* Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! *hugs Seren* Seren, you were able to come!

Seren: I knew this meant a lot to you, so I managed to convince my boss to change my shift to next week.

Tiff: *to Sir Ebrum* Dad, is Tuff here, too?

Sir Ebrum: Yes, he's here. I just saw him over at one of the buffet tables. We're lucky that we reserved seats here; I'm simply shocked at how many people turned up! Here's your seat. *points at a seat labeled "Tiff"*

Tiff: Aw, thanks! That was really nice of you to reserve a seat for me! *sits down*

*Tuff comes over with a girl and sits down* Hi, everyone! The food here is great!

Lady Like: *looks at the girl's seat label* And you are…Fife?

Fife: *somewhat annoyed* It's pronounced "fee-fee", not "fife"!

Fife had orangey-gold skin and emerald green eyes. Her magenta-tipped hair was done up in a spiky updo with bangs, and she wore a frilly dark orange dress.

Tuff: *proudly* She's my fiancée; I proposed to her a couple months ago!

Seren: Congratulations! I have good news as well: Tiff and I will have a child soon! It'll be born in a few months from now.

*Lololo and Lalala fly in* Lololo: That's awesome!

Lalala: Have you thought of a name yet?

Lololo: Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?

Seren: We want to be surprised.

Tiff: I have a few names picked out either way.

Tokkori: *flies over to Tiff and her family* Hi, guys! It took me forever to find you! It looks like the ceremony is about to start! I saw Kirby and Meta Knight going up the hill together.

*a small starship descends and lands on top of the hill. An elderly green kirby in golden armor and a few guards exit it*

Meta Knight: *salutes* Sir Arthur! Good to see you here today.

Sir Arthur: I came here to see Kirby's coming-of-age ceremony. I was hoping I would live to see the legendary hero Kirby become a Star Warrior.

Kirby: Wow! You came all the way out here for me?

Sir Arthur: I imagine you'll make an excellent Star Warrior, Kirby, judging from who your mentor was. *looks at Meta Knight* Centuries ago, I mentored Meta Knight myself. And now I'm 1,121 years old! My, how time flies. Please continue on with the ceremony.

Meta Knight: *hops onto a stone, unsheathes his sword* I call to the spirits of Star Warriors who have fought before me to look upon this young hero. He has trained hard beneath your noble code, and I commend him to you as a Star Warrior in his turn. Kirby would be willing to uphold his honor and those who fight with him and risk his life as a Star Warrior. Kirby, kneel.

Kirby got down on his knee and briefly looked up at his mentor. He held his sword Galaxia high so it gleamed in the sunlight and laid the flat of it against Kirby's back. Kirby shivered as the cold metal touched his skin, but it soon faded to an energizing warmth.

Meta Knight: *continuing on, sheathes his sword* From this moment on, you are a Star Warrior. Kirby! Kirby of the Stars!

The crowd erupted into applause. Kirby blushed. He was used to attention, but even he was a little embarrassed to have thousands of people cheering for him. Still, he began to wave to the crowd.

Sir Arthur: While I am here, there is one more thing I need to do. *turns to Meta Knight* Sir Meta Knight, you have served your entire life as a Star Warrior and I believe it's time that you should retire. We will always honor what you have done for us.

Meta Knight: No. As long as there is evil in the universe, I will fight it until my last breath.

Sir Arthur: That wasn't a request. You've done more in your time as a Star Warrior than a whole brigade of Star Warriors put together. I feel you deserve a break.

Meta Knight: *grudgingly* Yes, sir.

Sir Arthur: *to Kirby* I just remembered. There's someone who'd like to meet you. They haven't seen you in years!

Kirby: I wonder who?

*two kirbies come up the hill, a magenta male and a dun female*

?: Kirby, is that you?

Kirby: Yep! How do you know me? I've never met you before!

?: *looks at Meta Knight* You're Sir Meta Knight, I presume? We've been in correspondence all these years and you never told him about us?

Meta Knight: *suddenly understanding who they are* Ah, you two must be Kirby's parents, Turbo Knight and Dusty Knight. It is a pleasure to meet you.

Kirby: *no longer confused* Ohhhh. Mom! Dad! *runs over and hugs them*

Dusty Knight: It's nice to see you, Kirby! The last time I saw you, you were only fifty years old, only a baby! You look so much like your father now!

Turbo Knight: We're sorry we sent you off. It was prophesied that you would become a legendary hero, and NightMare Enterprises began to persecute us to get rid of you. We sent you and your sisters off to your uncle, but the starship you were in never arrived at his house. We were worried that you had been captured by N.M.E. and killed.

Dusty Knight: Then about seventy years ago, we received a letter from Sir Meta Knight, who had found the note we put in your starship with our contact information when you were supposed to arrive at your uncle's house. Your ship must have detected monsters and gone off-course, the way starships on autopilot are supposed to. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive us.

Kirby: I do! It's okay!

*two kirbettes, one mauve and the other pale pink, come up to Kirby*

?: Hi, Kirby! Remember us? We're your sisters!

?: You probably wouldn't remember us. That was a long time ago! I barely remember you myself, and I was only 110 at the time. I just got knighted two weeks ago; now I'm called Rosa Knight! *gestures to the pale pink kirbette* She's Kiiba.

Kiiba: I never saw the appeal of becoming a knight; I don't want my name changed. I'm also a Star Warrior, though. It's nice to see that you're one too, Kirby! Now we can fight NightMare Enterprises together!

Kirby: *embraces both of them* Yeah, I can't wait!

Rosa Knight: *to Kirby* Do you plan on becoming a knight?

Kirby: Yeah! I'm Meta Knight's squire!

Dusty Knight: Does anyone have a camera? Let's take a photo together! It'll be the first one with all of us in it in a long time!

Tiff: I do! *holds up her camera* There, I took it! I'll give the photos to you guys as soon as I can!

Kirby: Oh, I almost forgot! *runs over to Tiff and hugs her* Thanks for everything! I had a great time with you! Maybe I'll get to meet your kid next time I come here! *turns to the other kirbies* I'd like you to meet my foster family: Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, Tiff and Tuff.

Lady Like: Very nice to meet you!

Sir Ebrum: I hope we get to see you again some other time!

Meta Knight: *goes up to Kirby* I am terribly sorry to interrupt you and your family, but there are important matters that require your presence. Follow me.

* * *

><p>Check out the Flowchart Review, which can be found on my profile! (I can't link to it directly in here. T_T)<p>

**This summer, I decided I wanted to challenge myself by writing something COMPLETELY different than anything else I've ever written. I've written other fan fictions before, but this is my first Kirby fan fiction as well as my first time writing in script format. It's fun, but it's very challenging for someone who usually writes the standard way.**

I have a feeling I'm going to get flamed for some aspects of this story, so let me explain some things.

1. This takes place 200 years after the end of the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! During those 200 years after, the events of the Kirby games happen. And as you can see in this fan fiction, a LOT of other things change, too.

2. The anime never specifically said who or what was created by Nightmare, went against him and was predicted to defeat him once and for all. I personally think it was Meta Knight, which would explain why the little figure Nightmare was holding was blue and holding a sword (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, watch the episode A Dark and Stormy Knight; it's about 2/3 of the way through). This freed up Kirby's backstory, so I decided to flesh it out a little.

3. All the characters' "voices" will be based on the dub; I greatly prefer the English voice actors over the Japanese voice actors. The exception to this rule is Meta Knight; as much as I like his Spanish accent, I couldn't get the phonetics of it to look good on paper.

Coming up next:  
>Wait, hold on, Kirby's <em>parents<em> came? Who exactly are they? And what did Meta Knight want with Kirby? Find out in the next installment!


	3. Knight Errant: Part 2

**Knight Errant**

**Part 2**

Kirby: Why are we here?

He was rather disappointed that his talk with his family had been cut short. Now he and Meta Knight were inside Kabu, where the Warp Star was stored, for some reason unknown to him.

Meta Knight: There are some things I need to tell you.

Kirby: Like what?

Meta Knight: Like this. *removes his mask*

Underneath his mask he was the same specie as Kirby, only smaller and with cobalt blue skin and pinker cheeks. Kirby had seen Meta Knight without his mask before, but he still looked surprised.

Kirby: What happened to your eyes? They're all stare-y!

Meta Knight's white eyes, once vibrant and shining like Kirby's blue ones, now were misted over and had a glasslike quality to them.

Meta Knight: I went blind.

Kirby: *gasps* Really? How long have you been blind?

Meta Knight: *pauses to think* About 35 years, maybe forty.

Kirby: Forty years? How come no one's noticed?

Meta Knight: My other senses are developed enough to make up for my lack of vision. Sword and Blade are admittedly a big help as well. They keep my secret well, and I expect the same from you.

Kirby: Why do you keep it a secret?

Meta Knight: For many reasons, more than I can name. I have other things that I need to tell you.

Kirby: Can you tell me about my parents? And why you never told me about them?

Meta Knight: I intended to tell you, but there was never a right time. I actually thought about telling you today, but then they came.

Kirby: Can you tell me more about my parents and how you met them? Dad told me a little bit.

Meta Knight: Okay.

**٭٭٭**

Meta Knight: That battle was very rough on Kirby's starship. The entire right side is scratched up and there is an enormous dent in the front. I want you two to go fix it.

Sword: Right away, sir!

Blade: *whispering to Sword* I don't see why Kirby can't fix it 'imself; 'e knows 'ow to do it…

**Later**

Sword: At last, we're finished!

The two knights had been working for a few hours on Kirby's starship. It was now restored to its original shape and ready to fly again.

Blade: Yeah, though it feels like we forgot somethin'…

Sword and Blade: *look around the room and then at each other* The garbage can!

Blade: Wot're we gonna do with all this trash?

Sword: I don't know, but I ain't carryin' it up!

Blade: Nor am I!

Sword: There must be some plaice we can stash it, where no one'll ever find it.

Blade: I 'ave an idea! Let's put it inside the starship; I bet there's some spots we can fit it, like between the cushions, under the seat, in the glove compartments…

Sword: *cuts him off mid-sentence* Let's go!

Blade: *feels under the seat* Good, empty spaice! *starts putting in garbage*

Sword: This side's full-to-burstin'; 'ow about yours?

Blade: I just got the last bit of trash in.

Sword: Good; I'll move onto the glove compartment. *opens it up and feels inside* Oh, wot's this? *pulls out a small, folded piece of paper*

Blade: *looks up from his work* Wot maikes you think it's important?

Sword: I don't know. *opens it up*

Dear Lee,

Thank you very much for agreeing to take care of Kirby for us. I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to my wife and I. You may be holding the fate of the galaxy in your hands!

By now, you've probably received our two daughters, and I hope they are doing well. We'll stop by whenever we can to see them, but we don't know how often that will be. Another war has started, and Dusty and I have been called to action.

NightMare Enterprises knows of the prophecy, and they have already begun to persecute us. Sending our children off to you was the only way to keep them all safe. In the event that we die in battle, please continue to look after my children. And tell them that no matter how far apart we are, we will always love them. When Kirby arrives, write back to us. Our contact information is on the back.

Once again, thank you.

Sincerely, Turbo Knight

Blade: *turns to Sword* We've got to show this to Meta Knight! *the two run off*

**Later**

Sword and Blade: *burst into Meta Knight's room* Sir!

Meta Knight: *looks up, noticing the urgency in their voices* What is it? Are you finished?

Sword: *nods* Yes, but we found something really important! *holds the paper up*

Blade: It's about Kirby!

Meta Knight: Let me see. *takes the paper, begins to read it* Oh my. *stops reading for a moment*

Blade: Are you goin' to tell Kirby?

Sword: Should we?

Meta Knight: No. Not at this moment, at least. I will tell him eventually when the time is right. However, I will contact Kirby's parents. They must be very worried about him. Perhaps they may even think he is dead.

**٭٭٭**

Kirby: So that's why you never told me. I have another question for you; what was your name before you were knighted?

Meta Knight: That is none of your business.

Kirby: Aww…I wanna know!

Meta Knight: No.

Kirby: Please?

Meta Knight: No.

Kirby: Pretty please?

Meta Knight: No.

Kirby: Pretty please with a watermelon on top?

Meta Knight: No. Before you leave, there is one last thing I need to do.

Kirby: *eagerly* What? Does it include me?

Meta Knight: Now that I am -unwillingly- retired and probably will not have to fight any battles for the rest of my life, I feel this would be of much more use to you than it would be for me. *unsheathes Galaxia and sets it in Kirby's hand* Kirby, I have been planning to give Galaxia to you since you arrived in Dream Land that fateful day 200 years ago. You were always destined to wield it.

Kirby: *blushes* Wow, really? That's awesome! Thankies!

Meta Knight: Kirby, you are about to take on a huge responsibility. As you know, Galaxia is no ordinary weapon. It has a consciousness and spirit of its own, and is extremely powerful. NightMare Enterprises would do anything to get their hands on it. You must defend it at all costs.

Kirby: *salutes cutely* Yes, sir! You know, I always thought you would give Galaxia to Sword or Blade.

Meta Knight: And speaking of whom…*calls out* Sword Knight! Blade Knight! I know that you two are listening in. Come in here immediately.

*his two former squires come in, completely unsurprised that Meta Knight knew they were there*

Blade: I can't believe you're givin' Galaxia to Kirby an' not to either of us.

Sword: Yeah, I thought you planned on either of us 'avin' Galaxia?

Meta Knight: I never said such a thing. However, it is very convenient that you were in the vicinity; I was not looking forward to telling you myself.

*Blade and Sword exchange glances; there is a brief silence*

Sword: An' wotever 'appened to you saiyin' *imitates Meta Knight's voice* "When I die, I want for you -meanin' us- to taike Galaxia an' keep it awaiy from NightMare Enterprises…" That's wot you said when we got knighted!

Blade: I remember that clearly. You did saiy just that!

Meta Knight: That was before Kirby was even born; now circumstances have changed.

Blade: We've been your squires for longer!

Sword: And we're older!

Blade: And more experienced, to boot!

Meta Knight: But Kirby is destined to wield Galaxia.

Sword: We _were_ destined to wield Galaxia!

Kirby: I can't take this anymore! I'm gonna go see my family! *runs out of Kabu and back to the party*

**Back on the hill**

Tiff: Kirby! You're back! *hugs him*

Kirby: Meta Knight and his squires started arguing; they NEVER argue! I couldn't stand it any longer, so I came back here.

Tiff: That's really unusual. They normally get along fine.

Lololo: What were they arguing about?

Lalala: Don't ask him that! He's not supposed to talk about what happens after his ceremony! That's what Meta Knight told me.

Lololo: Sorry!

Tokkori: It's nice to see you're back early, junior! I was hoping I'd see you one last time before you left. *jokingly* I'll be looking forward to having the house all to myself again!

Kirby: *leans forward to hug him, Tokkori flies out of range*

Tokkori: Sorry, but you're a little too big for that now!

Kirby: *giggles*

*a jet of water hits him and soaks the rest of his family*

Lady Like: What was that?

Tiff: Oh no.

A large car sped towards the hill and screeched to a stop, nearly crashing into one of the buffet tables. A hoselike nozzle was attached to it, continuously spraying water into the crowd.

King Dedede: How can y'all thank about havin' a party and not invitin' me? But bein' the kahnd soul Ah am, Ah did y'all a favah and brought some refreshments!

Escargoon: And what's a party without balloons? *presses a button, a few cannons emerge from the sides and begin to fire water balloons*

Tiff: *leaps out of the way of an incoming water balloon* I should've known King Dedede would try to cause trouble!

Tuff: You think?

Tokkori: Look, people are fighting back!

A Cappy near the edge of the crowd grabbed a watermelon from one of the buffet tables and hurled it at the troublemaking king's vehicle. It burst on impact, spurting pink goop all over the windshield. Others began to follow suit, grabbing various dishes from the surrounding tables. Soon the air was filled with water and flying food.

Lololo: Hey, where'd Kirby go?

Lalala: There he is! *points* He seems to be enjoying himself!

Kirby was chasing after the thrown food, leaping into the air to grab a morsel now and then.

Escargoon: It looks like we're outnumbered.

King Dedede: Yeah, let's get outta heah! This ain't fun no mo' !

Escargoon: *steps on the pedal, the car doesn't budge*

King Dedede: What's the holdup?

Escargoon: The wheels are stuck; there's too much food on them!

King Dedede: Cain't thangs evah be easy? *sighs* Looks lakh we'll have to manage on ouah own two feet! *jumps out of the car and starts running*

Escargoon: Wait up, Sire! *starts running, trying to catch up with him*

Kirby: We sure showed them, didn't we?

Seren: Indeed. I hope King Dedede's learned his lesson.

Tiff: *rolls her eyes* Knowing him, he hasn't.

Seren: *to Kirby* Not to be rude, but shouldn't you be going?

Kirby: Oh yeah! I forgot about that! I need to find Meta Knight and say good bye! He's probably back at the castle! By everyone!

Tiff: Good bye, Kirby!

Seren: Good luck as a Star Warrior!

Kirby looked back as he headed up the hill. He had already said goodbye to Tuff, Sir Ebrum, Lady Like and countless others on his way through town. Now all he had to do was find his starship.

* * *

><p><strong>Last summer, I decided I wanted to challenge myself by writing something COMPLETELY different than anything else I've ever written. I've written other fan fictions before, but this is my first Kirby fan fiction as well as my first time writing in script format. It's fun, but it's very challenging for someone who usually writes the standard way.<strong>

I've decided to do only minor editing/formatting to the earlier parts such as this instead of completely reformatting them to match the newer parts. It's a learning progress, and though I think I've gotten much better at writing script-fics over the course of this story, I want to leave the older parts (somewhat) in their original state.

Coming up next:  
>Kirby goes off to the Star Warriors' base, but of course, things never go as smoothly as planned. See what happens in Knight Errant Part 3!<p> 


	4. Knight Errant: Part 3

**Knight Errant**

**Part 3**

Meta Knight: So are you ready to leave?

Kirby: Yep! I said goodbye to everyone!

Meta Knight: Good. Some last-minute adjustments have been made to your star ship, so it is fit for space travel. Flying through space is very different than flying here. There is a radio built into your starship, so you can leave messages for us and vice versa.

Kirby: Great! I'll keep in touch as much as I can!

Meta Knight: There are various charts and maps installed into your starship, so you should find it easy to reach the Star Warriors' base. I wish you the best of luck on your voyage.

Kirby: *tightly embraces his former mentor and gets into his star ship* Goodbye!

*he presses a few buttons in the ship* Off I go!

*the engine starts up and Kirby flies off*

*Kirby looks out the window of his star ship*

Kirby: Wow, I can see the crowd around my old house even from up here!

*he begins to ascend even higher, until he is in outer space*

Wow! I haven't left the planet in a long time! I forgot how cool Pop Star looks from here!

*he continues flying*

Kirby: I wonder how good the reception is? I bet I'll get other planets' radio stations!

*he turns a dial; a crackling, staticy noise is heard*

Kirby: Aww, no music there. I guess I'll have to try all of them!

**Hours Later**

Kirby: I can't find any music on these stations! Oh well, I'll make some of my own! No one else can be bothered by it, either!

*he begins to sing*

*a loud beep interrupts his singing*

Kirby: Darn! I was getting to the good part, too! I wonder what's wrong?

*he looks over at a blinking gauge*

Kirby: I'm almost out of gas? That's really weird; I thought it was full before the ceremony. This star ship must get really bad gas mileage in space. I'll stop at the next planet I see!

**Later**

Kirby: Yay! A planet's on the radar! But, wait! There's something else: a couple ships! Oh no! I think they're under attack!

Nearby, there were four star ships positioned in space, firing rapidly at an oncoming battleship many times their size. As it approached, they would zoom around it, firing as they circled it and would then quickly retreat. They continued repeating this maneuver as Kirby looked on. The Star Warriors seemed to be doing well on their own, but having a little extra help never hurt anyone.

*Kirby flies in closer*

Kirby: I'll help you guys!

*He presses a few buttons on his dashboard. A few moments pass, nothing happens.*

Kirby: Hey! Why aren't the lasers firing!

*he continues pressing the buttons, only harder and faster*

Kirby: C'mon! Fire! Fire!

*still no response*

Kirby: Oh no! My lasers aren't working!

*At this moment, the battleship notices him. It begins to fire in the direction of his ship, and though Kirby dodges most of it, his ship still takes some damage.*

*One of the other star ships circles around, distracting the battleship and leading it away from Kirby. The other three fire on the battleship.*

Kirby: I need to help them somehow!

*he climbs out of the ship and unsheathes Galaxia*

Before Kirby could do anything, the battleship began to retreat, moving at a surprisingly fast speed for such a massive battleship. Three of the four star ships took off in pursuit of the fleeing battleship, while the last few flew up to Kirby's ship.

?: Are you okay? Your ship took quite a bit of damage.

?: Yeah, we had to save you!

Kirby: Hello! I'm a Star Warrior, too! My name's Kirby! I set off a while ago, and I was heading for the base when I ran into you guys!

?: We'll be heading back to the base in a few days. There's been a lot of trouble around this planet lately, so Sir Arthur sent us to investigate.

The third speaker was a light purple Noddy with brown shoes and unusual headwear. With him were two metallic, birdlike creatures-one dark purple, the other crimson-with long, flowing tails. Kirby looked at the Noddy thoughtfully.

Kirby: You look really, really familiar. I know I've seen you somewhere before, but I don't remember where…wait a minute…is your name…Marx?

Marx: Yes, that's my name. You sound surprised.

Kirby: Why shouldn't I be surprised?

Marx: Our last encounter all those years ago got me thinking. 'I'm wasting my talent. There must be something I can apply myself to other than causing trouble. I'd actually like to succeed in life, unlock my true potential. And, since good always prevails, why not become a Star Warrior? They're the greatest heroes in the galaxy!' So, I packed up from Pop Star, joined the Star Warriors and never regretted it. Not once!

Kirby: *with a slight air of suspicion* Really?

Marx: Really!

*Marx proudly flashes a golden, star-shaped badge*

Kirby: Oh, you have a Star Warrior Badge! I'll be getting mine soon! Now let me tell you what happened to me!

*Kirby recounts all of what happened in Parts 1 and 2*

Marx: Meta Knight? I've heard of him before. Supposedly he's one of the greatest Star Warriors of his time.

Kirby: He's awesome! Even though he went blind, he's still awesome!

Marx: He's blind?

Kirby: Yep! He went blind around 35 years ago. He told me that-oopsie! That was supposed to be a secret.

Marx: Oh, I forgot to introduce the others. This is Spark Knight and Spitfire Knight.

Spark: You can just call us Spark and Spitfire; the "Knight" bit is too pretentious for me.

Spitfire: And me.

Marx: Do you want to come with us, Kirby? We will stay around here a few days, and then we'll set off for the base. Maybe we'll check out other things along the way.

Spitfire: That's a good idea. That battleship was sent by NightMare Enterprises, so they'll probably try to attack again.

Spark: And if they do, we'll be ready!

Kirby: Of course I'll come with you! This sounds like lots of fun!

Marx: Great! I'll send a message that you're coming to the base in a few days' time.

Kirby: I think Meta Knight already did that, but an update would be nice.

Spark: We should land. Your ship looks really beaten-up.

Spitfire: We can fix it at the base; it'd be quicker that way.

Marx: *to Kirby* Get in our ship. It'll be a little crowded, but we can manage. We'll tow your star ship behind us.

Spitfire: But if we do that, it'll take forever for us to get back! We won't be able to go very fast!

Spark: He's right! Maybe we should bag staying here a few days.

Marx: Okay, I'll call back the other two star ships on our patrol. They can stay here instead.

*Spark flies around, examining Kirby's ship*

Spark: It's weird that your engine took so much damage from a few lasers. I think the engine must've been tampered with.

Spitfire: We'll have the mechanics look it over when we get back. Let's get going!

*Kirby gets in their star ship*

Kirby: Yep, let's go! I can't wait!

**Hours Later**

Kirby: I'm bored. Does the radio work? Let's put on some music!

Spark: It doesn't get radio stations. The only radio signals we receive are from the base.

Kirby: That stinks! I wonder why my star ship can get radio stations…on the ground, at least.

Spitfire: Ours don't even get radio stations on the ground.

Kirby: That's weird! This whole ship is really, really different than mine. The controls are completely different and so is the engine. I've never heard a star ship make that noise.

Marx: Yours must be an older model.

Kirby: Probably. I've had it for as long as I can remember, ever since I crashed into Dream Land.

Spitfire: Can you tell us about it?

Kirby: I don't remember it very well. I was only a baby then. I'd tell you if I remembered. We should stop off for the night. I'm hungry-and I'm sleepy!

Spitfire: No. We have some rations stored in the trunk. You can have a few if you're hungry.

Marx: We almost never stop on planets mid-mission unless it's an absolute emergency.

Kirby: Why not? I'm sleepy!

Marx: A lot of people don't like Star Warriors. I have no idea why. Sometimes we actually get attacked when we stop.

Kirby: Why would anyone do that?

Marx: I think it has to do with NightMare Enterprises. I've heard rumors that they've been impersonating Star Warriors lately. Apparently they have mind-control technology.

Spark: We've had a couple cases where entire populations appeared to be under this mind control.

Kirby: That's awful! And what's awfuller is that I'm still sleepy and hungry! Let's stop!

Spark: No.

Kirby: I wanna stop.

Marx *more adamantly*: No.

Kirby: I wanna stop!

Spitfire: No!

Kirby: I WANNA STOP! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!

The rest of the crew: NO!

**Later**

Marx: I can't believe we're doing this.

The four Star Warriors were setting up a crude camp around the two star ships. They had eventually given in to Kirby's incessant demands and decided to stop off on the nearest planet they could find. It had been sheer luck that the planet they found was barren and open; no signs of civilization could be seen. Kirby could get very persuasive when he was hungry or tired.

Spark: Now that we've landed, shouldn't we take this opportunity to look for supplies?

Spitfire: Search for supplies? Look around, Spark. There's nothing here except rocks and hills.

Marx: We can look for supplies in the morning. Kirby, since landing was your idea, I want you to guard the camp.

Kirby: Okey-dokey!

**The Next Morning**

Kirby: I'm still hungry! Maybe I should go and look for supplies; I think the others are still sleeping! They'll be so happy to see what I found! I haven't seen anything dangerous all night, so I think it's safe to leave my post.

**Later**

Kirby: Oh goody! Berries!

He had spent a couple hours looking for something to eat on the barren planet. Though there was very little life on the planet, Kirby's efforts had paid off. Nearby was a small, scraggly bush with small light brown berries on it.

*Kirby bends down to pick some*

Kirby: There's not a lot of these berries, but I'll pick as many as I can!

?: I wouldn't eat those if I were you.

*Kirby turns around*

Kirby: Why not?

Behind him was a group of unfamiliar creatures, all who were armed with various weapons. The one who had spoken to Kirby was holding an odd device that looked like some kind of tracker.

?: They're poisonous. I found that out the hard way some time ago. I was sick for a month! You didn't already eat any, did you?

Kirby: No. Thanks for telling me that! Do you know what there is to eat around here? I'm on a patrol and I went out to find some food.

?: You're a Star Warrior too, I assume?

Kirby: Yep!

?: We've detected monsters in the vicinity. Have you seen any lately?

Kirby: Nope, but I'll keep an eye out! I'll go warn the rest of my patrol when I get back.

*Marx appears over the top of a hill and runs over to Kirby*

Marx: Kirby, there you are! We were worried you'd been attacked or something! What happened?

Kirby: I was hungry, so I went out to find some food-

?: And I stopped your squire from poisoning yourself.

Marx: He's not my squire, but thank you for finding him. *to Kirby* Did you find anything?

Kirby: No. Can I keep looking?

Marx: No, we're going to leave now.

*Kirby walks off with Marx, and waves goodbye*

Kirby: That reminds me! He said there were monsters nearby! Let's fight them!

Marx: I bet those guys were trying to find our camp and attack us. I don't trust them; let's leave immediately.

Kirby: Why would you think that? They were Star Warriors, just like us!

Marx: I don't think so. They seemed pretty fake to me. I think they were impostors.

Kirby: From N.M.E.?

Marx: Precisely. This is exactly why we only stop for emergencies when on patrol. Hopefully you've learned your lesson.

Kirby: But he was friendly to me!

Marx: That doesn't matter. You could've put us all in danger if they followed you back.

Kirby: Sorry! I promise I won't do it again!

Spark: You're back! We were worried about you, Kirby!

Spitfire: While you were gone, we got more supplies.

Kirby: Yay! Thanks, you guys! Marx says we need to go now.

Marx: We came across some fake Star Warriors who "detected monsters". They were pretty close to here, so we really need to get moving.

Spark: We packed up the ship before we went out. That should make our getaway much easier.

Spitfire: Everyone, get in!

*the other three hastily climb in*

*Marx presses some buttons, and the engine starts*

Spitfire: And we're off!

*the star ship takes off into the sky*

*Kirby looks down*

Kirby: Marx, you were right! Those phony Star Warriors are where our camp was!

**Later, in the Evening**

Spitfire: I'm going to break out the rations. Anyone else want some?

Marx: I haven't eaten since we left that planet this morning. Could you pass me some?

Spitfire: Okay.

*Spitfire opens the trunk*

Spitfire: WHAT?

Kirby: *drowsily* What's wrong?

Spitfire: All our food is gone!

Spark: Oops. *to Kirby and Marx* When my brother and I went out to find more supplies, we left the camp deserted. Someone must've robbed us while we were gone!

Kirby: No, I had a bit a couple hours back. I was hungry, but I'm not hungry anymore. I'm still really sleepy, though. I can hardly keep my eyes open!

Spark: A little? Oh no…

Spitfire: *to Kirby* You didn't eat it all, did you?

Kirby: I don't think so. There wasn't much in there.

Spark: Of course there wasn't! There's almost never a full supply of food on the way back! We don't pack that much for the return trip!

Kirby: *blushes* I'm so sorry! How was I supposed to know that? I've only been with you for a day!

Spitfire: Because it's common sense not to eat all your patrol's rations! They're called "rations" for a reason! Now we won't have anything to eat on the way back!

Kirby: I'm sooooooooo, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so-

Marx: Okay, we get the point. Just don't eat all the food again, okay?

Kirby: Don't worry, I won't! *to himself* Wow, I still have a lot to learn about being a good Star Warrior!

* * *

><p><strong>Last summer, I decided I wanted to challenge myself by writing something COMPLETELY different than anything else I've ever written. I've written other fan fictions before, but this is my first Kirby fan fiction as well as my first time writing in script format. It's fun, but it's very challenging for someone who usually writes the standard way.<strong>

Here's Part 3 for real. This is one of my favorite parts in the fanfic, along with parts 7, 12 and 27.

Coming up next:  
>Kirby finally arrives at the Star Warriors' base and gets settled in. But if things are going so smoothly for once, why do things not feel right?<p> 


	5. Knight Errant: Part 4

**Knight Errant**

**Part 4**

Kirby: I'm hungry.

The young Star Warrior had just woke up. His shipmates were awake as well, unsurprisingly. Sleeping on a crammed star ship was certainly not comfortable, and Kirby aside, morale was low. The lack of food didn't help, either.

Spark: _You're_ hungry? What about us?

Spitfire: Don't even talk about hunger after wolfing down our supplies!

Kirby: But I am!

Marx: Well, you'll have to get used to it. Often we run out of supplies on the way back.

Kirby: Then why not pack more?

Spitfire: I'm not sure. We don't pack our own star ships. I think there's not enough space.

Kirby: Is the food good at the base?

Spark: Can we _not _talk about food? I'm hungry enough as it is, and you guys aren't helping.

Kirby: I know! Let's play a game!

Spark: That's a good idea; it'll take our minds off our stomachs.

Kirby: We'll go around in a circle. You have to point out a constellation or group of stars and say what you think it looks like! I'll start!

*Kirby points out the window*

Kirby: That one looks like a lollipop! Marx, you go next!

Marx: Okay.

*He pauses, looking out the window for a moment, and points*

Marx: That constellation looks like a boat. Spark?

Spark: There's one that looks like a…a…uh…fork?

*Spitfire points out the window*

Spitfire: I see one that looks like a line.

Kirby: Great! Now you're getting the hang of it! I think that constellation looks like an apple!

Marx: I see one that looks like a pencil.

Spark: That one looks like a zigzag.

Spitfire: That one looks like a cluster or stars.

**Hours Later**

Kirby: That one looks like a banana! Do you guys have any ideas?

Marx: No, we're all out…still.

Kirby: Okeydokey! More turns for me! That constellation looks like a cookie! That constellation looks like a tomato! That constellation looks like an ice cream cone! That constellation looks like-

Spitfire: *loudly* Let's play a new game. I call it "Shut Up the Newbie".

Spark: *to Kirby* What did I say about not talking about food?

Spitfire: Ugh! Now you're doing it, too! Stop it! Stop it! I don't need reminding!

*the star ship's radar starts beeping*

Marx: Enough! There's an enemy ship on the radar; I think it's pursuing us.

Kirby: Is it that battleship you fought off earlier?

Marx: No, I don't think so. This ship is much smaller.

Spark: It's a lot bigger than our star ship, though!

Spitfire: It's coming in quick! Let's get out of here while we still can!

Spark: Good idea. I don't think we could fight it.

*the star ship picks up speed and zooms off*

**Later**

Marx: I don't think it's following us any more.

Kirby: Does stuff like this happen often?

Marx: It's fairly common, especially with lone star ships like ours. It doesn't happen too much with patrols.

Kirby: I've been through space on a lone star ship before, and I've never had this problem. Do you think we could've won if we took it on?

Marx: Probably not. Even if we did, our ship would be pretty damaged, which we try to avoid whenever we can.

Spark: There's nothing worse than being stuck in a badly-damaged star ship with no planets around.

Spitfire: I believe there's a Warp Shelter around here. Should we go there?

Marx: Why not? We can stay there for the night and warp back to the main base tomorrow.

Kirby: What's a Warp Shelter? It sounds cool!

Marx: A Warp Shelter is where Star Warriors can stop mid-mission. You can get machines and ships fixed, stay the night or drop by the infirmary if you're injured. There's also a Warp Path leading back to the main base.

Kirby: So it's like a Kabu?

Marx: A what?

Kirby: Meta Knight told me that Kabus are like hospitals for Star Warriors. There was one in Cappy Town, where I used to live.

Marx: I've never heard of them before. They must only be in a couple areas.

Kirby: But Meta Knight said they were all over the galaxy.

Spark: Here we are!

*Kirby looks out the window.*

Kirby: There's nothing there!

Spitfire: You'll see. Marx, do you have a Warp Key?

Marx: Yep.

*he pulls it out and presses a button on it*

All the sudden, a massive black hole opened up right in front of the star ship, and it was pulled into the vortex. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished again.

**Shortly After Going Through the Warp**

Kirby: Wow! That was cool! *to Marx* Are you okay? You look kinda dizzy.

Marx: I'm fine. I always feel disorientated after going through a black hole.

Spitfire: I'll get us rooms for the night. Spark, you can get Kirby's ship down to the mechanics' workshop.

Spark: Let's fix his ship when we reach the main base. We'd have to stay here for a couple extra days while we wait, and I hate waiting!

**Later**

Spitfire: Luckily for us, there aren't many Star Warriors here now, so we can get a bigger room. Rooms like that are usually reserved for higher-ups.

The room he had been given was large, though fairly empty. The walls were solid metal and completely bare, which Kirby found a little unnerving. There were a few beds in the corner, a couple tables with chairs and a kitchen. A cabinet nearby housed a variety of dishes, cooking utensils and extra blankets.

Kirby: This is one of the nicer rooms?

Marx: The normal rooms are a tenth this size, and all they have is a few cots.

Spark: Of course, this is only a Warp Shelter room. I imagine the ones at the base are much nicer.

Kirby: Blade said that Meta Knight had a room like that when he was a Star Warrior.

Spitfire: Can you tell us about it?

Kirby: I was never there; that was a long time ago. Besides, I'm hungry now; I wanna eat!

Spark: Kirby, while you're down at the Dining Hall, get Spitfire and I something, too. Consider it part of your punishment for all of our rations.

Marx: I'll go with Kirby and show him where it is. Kirby, let's go!

*the two exit*

Kirby: Wow, this place is a lot bigger than I thought it would be! Is the Dining Hall nearby? I smell food!

*Kirby runs down the hall in the direction of the smell, Marx hurries after him*

Marx: This is it. You get your meals over at that counter. There aren't any seats in here, so everyone eats in their rooms or gets their food to-go.

*the two get in line*

Kirby: So what sort of stuff will we be doing once we get back to the main base? I can't wait!

Marx: We do whatever our superiors assign us to do. Usually, this means patrolling the galaxy or being assigned to stay in certain areas where we're having trouble. Sometimes you might even be called to join battles. We almost never have idle time.

Kirby: That's awesome! How is it decided who gets to do what? I wanna go on patrol with you guys again!

Marx: When you join, you get assigned to a brigade. Spark, Spitfire and I are all in the same brigade, so we get to do things together. Maybe you'll end up in the same brigade as us; it wouldn't hurt to ask. Our patrols and such are determined by each brigade's commander. The current commander of my brigade is Shaughnessy, better known as Essy. I think he's a great leader.

Kirby: Yay! We're at the front of the line! *to the chef distributing the food* Hiiiii! I'm hungry! Give me some of that, please!

Chef: Where's your I.D.?

*Marx takes out his star badge and gives it to the chef*

Marx: He's a friend of mine.

Chef: You should know we don't allow guests.

Kirby: I'm going to become a Star Warrior! I'm coming along with Marx!

Chef: Huh…? Oh, right. Here you go.

*The chef hands both Marx and Kirby a tray*

Marx: We need two more for our roommates.

Chef: One tray per person; they'll have to get their own.

*Marx and Kirby leave*

Marx: It's convenient to have a dining hall in these Warp Bases. They're actually a pretty recent addition.

Kirby: I can't imagine not having one. I would be so hungry now!

Marx: What do you mean by "would"?

*he looks over at Kirby*

Marx: Wow, you already ate your dinner?

Kirby: Yep! I've always been a fast eater! Back in Cappy Town, I was always the first person to finish my dinner, even though everyone else only had one serving!

Marx: The food in the base is better than it is here. I'm sure you'll prefer it, too.

Kirby: I don't mind the food here. I like almost every food I try! I don't remember anything that I've eaten that I didn't like!

Marx: Well, that makes your life a bit easier. It took me some time to get used to the food. Some of the rations are disgusting.

Spark: Hey, where's our dinner?

Marx: You have to get it yourself. I hardly was able to get dinner for Kirby, let alone you two.

Spitfire: Great. We're both really hungry… *under his breath* thanks to Kirby.

Kirby: I'm tired. Good night!

*he gets into one of the cots*

Spark: Funny, it's not that late.

Marx: *quietly* We've had a really busy day. Besides, it takes a long time to adjust to time in space. Of course you two wouldn't know; you've been working here for your whole lives…What? Why are you giving me that look?

*Marx looks back at Kirby, who is now asleep in one of the cots*

Marx: He's asleep, just as I thought.

Spitfire: But still…

Marx: I've never known you to be paranoid like that, Spitfire.

*Spitfire glares at Marx*

Spitfire: I'm not being paranoid! I'm just saying you need to be more cautious.

Spark: Speaking of being cautious, you ought to speak softer. He might wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Last summer, I decided I wanted to challenge myself by writing something COMPLETELY different than anything else I've ever written. I've written other fan fictions before, but this is my first Kirby fan fiction as well as my first time writing in script format. It's fun, but it's very challenging for someone who usually writes the standard way.<strong>

Finally, I'm settling on a consistent way of formatting these. I really love it than you can upload Word documents (almost) directly to (though the rest of the uploading process definitely takes some getting used to).

Coming up next:  
>After many trials, Kirby is just beginning to settle in as a Star Warrior, but the story is just beginning. What new revelations will await us in Knight Errant: Part 5?<p> 


	6. Knight Errant: Part 5

**Knight Errant**

**Part 5**

Marx: I hate waking up at this time.

The communicator he carried had its alarm set to midnight. It was a silent alarm; only the holder would be woken, which was just what he needed. Summoning up all of his energy, he slowly climbed out of bed and made his way over to the kitchen.

*Marx sets his communicator down on the counter and starts looking through the cupboards*

Marx: Let's see; we have flour, sugar, eggs, baking soda, butter and salt. Luckily I had this room stocked with all the ingredients I need to make cookies. Oh, I almost forgot!

*Marx snickers and pulls out a vial*

Marx: A smidgen of Vipader venom. If five drops can fell the strongest Star Warrior, I can only imagine what a whole pint would do!

*He pours the entire vial into the cookie batter*

Voice from the Communicator: Marx!

Marx: Aah!

*He drops the vial, it hits the floor and shatters. Marx hastily runs over to his communicator, both annoyed and startled by the interruption.*

Marx: What were you thinking, yelling like that? You could've woken him up!

Voice from the Communicator: Killing Kirby is not part of the plan. Dispose of that poisoned batter immediately.

Marx: Nightmare, sir, why shouldn't we wait to kill him? I thought you said Kirby was your number-one enemy!

Nightmare: Because there are better uses for Kirby. If I wanted him dead, I would've killed him a long time ago. I feel that he could be far more useful alive than dead.

Marx: Such as what?

Nightmare: You'll find out in time. For now, it's your duty to keep Kirby in a position where he will be useful to me. As an employee of NightMare Enterprises, it is your job to obey my orders without question.

Marx: Yes, but-

Nightmare: Do you remember the deal we made all those years ago?

Marx: *somewhat grudgingly* Yes.

Nightmare: You had just been defeated by Kirby. You were floating in space half-dead when I appeared to you.

٭٭٭

Marx: Where am I? Am I dead?

Marx opened his eyes to find himself in the vast, barren vacuum of space. He looked around, finding himself completely surrounded by darkness and stars.

Nightmare: No, you're not dead yet. This is only a dream, but I can improve your reality.

Marx: Who are you, and what do you mean by that?

Nightmare: I am Nightmare, founder and owner of NightMare Enterprises. I see that you are an enemy of Kirby, and we could use your services. Kirby is our enemy, too. It's prophesied that he will destroy NightMare Enterprises, so I want to do everything in my power to stop him. If you help me with that goal, I will let you keep the "soul" form that NOVA granted you-forever.

Marx: So what exactly do I have to do?

Nightmare: You'll find out in time. Though be warned; if you join NightMare Enterprises, you join for life. If you go against my orders, it will be the last thing you ever do.

Marx: Okay, I'll join.

Nightmare: Someday you will be able to get your revenge on Kirby. I can guarantee that.

٭٭٭

Marx: I get your point, sir.

Nightmare: So have you learned anything from Kirby?

Marx: Yes, yes I have! Your long-time adversary Meta Knight has retired. According to Kirby, he went blind.

Nightmare: Meta Knight _retired?_ I doubt he did that of his own volition. I'll put that information to good use someday, but for now there are more important things to attend to. Is Kirby a knight yet?

Marx: No, he hadn't finished his training when Meta Knight retired.

Nightmare: I need to go; I have things I need to do. But, remember this: if Kirby dies, so will you.

*the communicator turns off*

*Marx sighs and puts the batter in the garbage*

Marx: It must be quite late now; I ought to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day.

*He gets into his bed, and looks over at the other beds.*

Marx: Wow, Kirby sure is a heavy sleeper. Thank goodness, too.

**The Next Day**

Spark: Hey, Marx! Wake up! We're leaving soon! Geez, it's almost noon! Get up! Get up!

Marx: *groans* Okay, I'm up. I just didn't get much sleep last night.

Kirby: Good morning, Marx! Rise and shine! I can't wait to get to the Star Warriors' main base! I'm soooooo excited!

*Kirby bounces up and down on his toes as he eagerly waits for Marx*

Spitfire: Come on, you two! We'll eat there.

Kirby: Don't worry about me; I'm not super hungry. The garbage can works as a breakfast source for me if there's nothing else. I'm not a picky eater!

Spark: Not hungry…? Kirby, I thought I'd never hear you say that.

*he sees a look of horror on Marx's face*

Spark: What?

Marx: What…what was in the garbage?

Kirby: I don't remember. I don't keep track of what I eat. I eat too much to remember it all, anyways! Oh! There was this cookie dough in there. I don't know why it was thrown out; it tasted fine to me.

Marx had to summon all of his strength to keep himself from fainting right in front of Spark, Spitfire, and especially Kirby.

Spitfire: Whatever. Let's go!

Spark *in a whisper*: Marx, what's eating you?

Marx: I don't want to talk about it.

*Nightmare's words echo in Marx's mind.

_If Kirby dies, so will you. _*

Spitfire: While you were asleep, I brought the star ships to the Warp Path.

Marx: Thanks.

Spark: Let's go!

*All four climb in*

The small ship-with Kirby's star ship in tow-was quickly engulfed in a dark spiral, much like entering the Warp Shelter, but on a much smaller scale.

Spitfire: This is it!

*Kirby looks out the window*

Kirby: Wow, this place looks a LOT different than it used to!

The Star Warriors' main base was massive, around the size of a small planet. It consisted mostly of spires protruding from a base in all directions, but there were individual areas not attached to the main structure. Kirby could make out countless ships moving in and out; there was a constant stream of activity.

Marx: We updated it some time back, after NightMare Enterprises' most recent attack. It's a lot more secure now.

Kirby: Meta Knight told me about that; it was over a hundred years ago that happened.

Marx: There was another attack, but Sir Arthur wanted to keep it under wraps. At this time, parts of the galaxy were starting to lose faith in us, so it was for the best. More recently, we've been adding on all sorts of extra things. The entire base got a huge upgrade. That must be why it looks so different to you.

Spark: Spitfire and I will bring your ship to the hangar to get it fixed. Marx, why don't you show Kirby his room?

Kirby: That would be great! I'm feeling a little woozy.

*Marx gulps*

Kirby: Don't worry, I'm sure it's just a tummy ache. Funny, I almost never get tummy aches; the last time I had one was when I was little.

**Later**

Kirby: This is my room?

Kirby found it hard to conceal his mild disappointment with his new sleeping quarters. The room was small and plain, far plainer than the room he had stayed at the Warp Shelter, and it was very narrow. Every inch of the floor was filled up by bunk beds, each three or four layers high.

Marx: Most likely. Our brigade has four other rooms like this. This might be a really small room, but it's not like you're in here very often. I'm only in here when I sleep at the main base.

Kirby: It's too small! I wish it was bigger!

*He sits down on one of the bunk beds*

Kirby: The beds are hard, too.

Marx: You'll get used to it.

Kirby: By the way, I feel better now. My tummy ache's gone.

Marx: Thank goodness!

Kirby: You sound really relieved. It was just a little tummy ache. Tiff-a friend of mine back in Cappy Town-said I don't get tummy aches very often because I have a very high tolerance for poison. Do you wanna hear how she found out?

Dedede: All rahght, girly, what have you and yo' brother been doin' with the cleanin' supplies? This is the third tahm this month Ah've had them restocked, and they's already gone!

Tiff: How would I know?

Tuff: We haven't used them; that's for sure!

Escargoon: Well, whether you have or not, you're going to help us look. This is getting really annoying.

Dedede: Besahdes, y'all always seem to be at the bottom of trouble in this heah castle.

Tuff: *in a whisper, to Tiff* He says.

Dedede: Ah have all the Waddle Dees searchin', too. *calls out* Waddle Doo! Havin' any luck?

Waddle Doo: Sorry, Your Majesty, we haven't seen anything.

Dedede: Where's Meta Knight at?

*Meta Knight steps out from behind the group*

Meta Knight: Right here, sire.

Dedede: Wha…? Ah could've sworn you warn't there a moment ago. How d'ya do that "pop-outta-nowhere" thang anyhow?

Meta Knight: I have my secrets.

Escargoon: You have too many secrets, if you ask me.

Dedede: And how about them squires of yo's?

Meta Knight: They are investigating as well.

Dedede: How d'ya know this stuff without me tellin' you?

Meta Knight: How would I not? The Waddle Dees have been running about the castle all day looking for evidence. I sent Sword Knight and Blade Knight around an hour ago to see what was amiss.

Tuff: Hey, has anyone seen Kirby?

Waddle Doo: I saw him! He came in earlier. Maybe you should ask him if he's seen anything suspicious.

Dedede: That nuisance is heah?

*He pulls out his hammer*

Dedede: Ah'll show him not to mess with mah castle!

Meta Knight: We have no evidence that Kirby is responsible; you cannot blame him so quickly.

Sword: Sir!

*He and Blade run down the hall to the group.*

Sword: I found out wot's been appenin' to all the cleaning stuff 'round the castle! You 'ave to be quick; we couldn't stop 'im!

Meta Knight: What do you mean by that?

Sword: You'll see, but we'd better look now!

*The group hurries down the hall farther, until Sword stops them at a doorway. Sword opens the door*

Sword: Wot? 'E woz in there a moment ago!

Tiff: What was Kirby doing…?

*She glances around, seeing the empty containers scattered on the ground.*

Tiff: Oh, no.

Tuff: Don't tell me he _ate_ all of those!

Tiff: We need to find him before he eats any more!

*She runs out the door to the next supply closet*

Dedede: See? Ah knew that pink pest was behahnd this! Let me at him!

*Tiff, who is ahead of him, opens the closet door.*

Tiff: Kirby, stop!

Kirby: Puy?

The little Star Warrior was sitting happily atop a large pile of empty containers that took up most the floor. Upon hearing Tiff's voice, he dropped the container he was holding, letting thick blue liquid drizzle out, and hopped down the pile to the floor.

*Kirby stares up at her*

Kirby: Puyo?

Tuff: Don't drink that stuff, it's poisonous! *to Tiff* Funny, he looks okay to me.

Tiff: You're right, Tuff. Kirby seems fine.

Meta Knight: Kirbies have extremely strong digestive systems, which can break down even the most toxic of substances. You have no need to worry about him.

Tuff: Wait, how do you know that?

*He turns around, only to see that Meta Knight, along with Sword Knight, is gone)

*Kirby looks upset*

Kirby: Puy puy puyo.

Tiff: It's fine, Kirby. Just don't do it again, okay?

Kirby: Puyo!

* * *

><p>Marx: Interesting. Oh! I almost forgot! Sir Arthur wanted to talk to you as soon as you arrived.<p>

Kirby: Why?

Marx: He didn't tell me exactly why, but it must be important.

* * *

><p><strong>Last summer, I decided I wanted to challenge myself by writing something COMPLETELY different than anything else I've ever written. I've written other fan fictions before, but this is my first Kirby fan fiction as well as my first time writing in script format. It's fun, but it's very challenging for someone who usually writes the standard way.<strong>

I'm not sure why this was, but formatting this was absolute hell. When I realized there were a few formatting errors when I uploaded this, I kept trying to fix them, but the changes never saved. I tried everything including reuploading the story, pasting the text into another uploaded document and editing it, and resaving the file and reuploading it, but the changes STILL never saved! I was able to (sort of) fix everything except for the "***" at the end of the second flashback (which I had to replace with an awkwardly conspicuous line). The DA version is correctly-formatted, though.

I don't think anyone was hugely surprised by Marx's actions in this part, but there's a LOT more to the story than what it seems. A lot.

Coming up next: 

Kirby gets to meet all sorts of new faces, but how will this change things? And what exactly was Marx doing?


	7. Knight Errant: Part 6

**Knight Errant**

**Part 6**

Sir Arthur: So are you enjoying your stay so far, Kirby?

Kirby: You bet, sir! Being a full-fledged Star Warrior is a lot of fun so far! I can't wait for my first real mission! Oh, can I be in the same brigade as Marx?

Sir Arthur: Calm down Kirby, you're getting ahead of yourself. I think it would be fine for you to be in the same brigade as Marx. You two seem to work together well. I had my doubts about Marx when he first joined us, but he's proven himself many times over as a loyal Star Warrior.

Kirby: Yay! Thankies!

Sir Arthur: Because Sir Meta Knight has retired-and therefore is no longer your mentor-I have been making preparations for you to have a new mentor. You're still a squire, you realize. You have a number of things you still need to learn before you're ready to be knighted.

Kirby: Aww. When will I get knighted?

Sir Arthur: Whenever your new mentor seems fit.

Kirby: When will I get to meet my new mentor?

Sir Arthur: Soon, hopefully. He was already supposed to be here.

Kirby: So what's he like?

Sir Arthur: He hasn't had a squire before, so you'll be his first. It's about time, too, I must add.

*There's a knock on the door.*

?: May I come in?

Sir Arthur: That must be him. *to Sabre Knight* Come in. We were just talking about you.

*Sabre Knight comes into the room.*

Kirby: Oh!

Sabre Knight was one of the more unusual creatures Kirby had seen. He was fairly tall, and had a large, somewhat triangular head with a long, pointed muzzle. A curled, fluffy , platinum tail stuck out the back of the gold and turquoise armor that covered his body.

Kirby: Hiiiii! I'm Kirby! Nice to meet you! When are you gonna start training me? I can't wait!

Sabre Knight: Ha ha, calm down, Kirby. We'll begin training tomorrow, if possible.

Kirby: Aww, why does it have to be tomorrow? I wanna do some things today!

Sir Arthur: You can. Sabre Knight, show Kirby to his bunk.

**The Next Evening**

Kirby: Today was a lot of fun! I love being a Star Warrior so much!

Kirby had stopped by the repair shop to check up on his star ship. It had been mostly repaired, and it would be ready for action in a couple days.

Kirby: I can't believe I still haven't found a chance to use the radio yet! I hope I've received some messages!

*He checks the two-way radio inside his star ship.*

Kirby: No, none yet. Oh well! I'll get one soon, I just know it! I'll leave one of my own for now.

*He turns on the radio's recorder.*

Kirby: Hiiiii! It's me, Kirby! How are you guys doing back in Cappy Town? I hope you don't miss me too much! I'm having a great time as a Star Warrior! I've only been here a few days, and I've met a whole bunch of new friends! I don't know if I'll be able to leave messages every day, but I'll try! Leave me messages as often as you can, too! I'll tell you about today now! I was assigned-

*Kirby collapses out of fatigue.*

**The Next Morning**

?: Hello! Wake up!

*Kirby opens his eyes in a flash, realizing he fell asleep inside his star ship.*

Kirby: Huh? How did I end up in here?

*He looks around to see who woke him up.*

Standing near Kirby's star ship was a pale green kirbette with white feet and emerald green eyes. She wore a large white flower on her head as well.

?: You fell asleep last night while you were in your star ship. It was quite cute, really. You looked so adorable in your sleep; I felt bad about waking you up. I'm Mint, by the way. I'm one of the mechanics, and I just finished fixing up your ship.

Kirby: My name's Kirby! Thanks for fixing my ship!

Mint: Oh, so_ you're_ Kirby! Nice to meet you! I hope your ship needs to be fixed again soon! You should get going now-it's almost mid-morning!

Kirby: Bye!

*He begins to leave the hangar*

Kirby: *thinking* She seemed nice, though I had a weird feeling the whole time I talked to her. Not a bad feeling, really. It felt kinda like being hungry, but warm at the same time. And it wasn't in my belly, either. I've never had a feeling like that before. It felt kinda good.

**Later**

Kirby: This is fun! I haven't trained in a while, but I forgot how much fun it was!

Sabre Knight: That's good. Did you train often with Sir Meta Knight?

Kirby: Pretty often. We trained a couple times a week, and we trained every three days when I got older.

Sabre Knight: And what did you prefer? I have a pretty open schedule. I think I could manage every three days if you want.

Kirby: I don't think I'd have the time for that, sir. It sounds like tons of fun, but I have regular duties to do, too.

Sabre Knight: So? I can give you free time off your usual work.

Kirby: Isn't that up to Sir Arthur?

Kirby didn't like the way that Sabre Knight thought he and Kirby could do as they wanted without regard to the other Star Warriors. However, he did enjoy the fact that his new mentor was much more lenient on training and never criticized him once. Meta Knight had been much harsher with Kirby's training, and hardly ever praised him.

Sabre Knight: Anyways, I'm wondering how far you got in your training with your old mentor.

Kirby: I dunno. I thought Meta Knight was going to knight me at my coming-of-age ceremony, but then he didn't and I was kinda upset.

Sabre Knight: Of course you didn't get knighted. You're not going to get knighted anytime soon. You're still too young.

Kirby: I'm around 250. I'm not that young.

Sabre Knight: About?

Kirby: I don't know exactly how old I am. Up until four days ago, everyone thought I was an orphan.

Sabre Knight: Why would they think that?

Kirby: When I was little, I crash-landed in Dream Land. The people of Cappy Town took me in, and I was brought up there. I never questioned it. I never even noticed I was the only kirby around-well, Meta Knight is a kirby, but only Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and I know that-until four days ago. Everyone just assumed I was fifty when I arrived, so they've counted my age from there. So why can't I be knighted soon? I want my knight name!

Sabre Knight: You have quite a ways to go before you're ready.

Kirby: I wanna be knighted!

Sabre Knight: I think it's getting late. I wonder what's for dinner tonight?

Kirby: Oh! I didn't even realize I was hungry until you said that, sir. I personally don't care what food is being served; I like almost everything that I eat!

Sabre Knight: That's a good way to be.

Kirby: Thank you, sir! Now that you've mentioned food, I'm gonna go eat! Bye!

*Kirby runs off, eager for dinner.*

Kirby: Oopsie! I had something else I needed to ask him about. Oh well, I'll ask him another time. After dinner, I'll go down to the repair room to check up on my star ship and leave a message asking Sir Meta Knight or Tiff. I bet either of them would know; they're much smarter than me!

**Later, in the Repair Room**

Kirby: Huh? Where's my star ship? It's gone!

Mechanic: Which one is it? There was one that got fixed earlier today. It was a lovely star ship, too, one of the older models.

Kirby: I think that's mine! Where is it now?

Mechanic: It's in Hangar 7. I'll tell you how to get there if you don't already know.

Kirby: Great! Thankies! By the way, have you seen Mint anywhere?

Mechanic: No, she's off-duty now.

Kirby: Okay! Bye-bye!

*He heads off to Hangar 7.*

**Later, in the Repair Room**

*Kirby looks to see if he has received any messages.*

Kirby: Aww, no messages. I hope Tiff and the others are checking my messages daily! Why aren't they sending any back? Oh well. They must be very busy, like me! I'll leave another message, though!

*Kirby hits the button, and begins recording his message.*

Kirby: Hiiiii! It's me again! I know I left a message yesterday, but I had time off again, and I have something important to ask. This morning, I met this pretty kirbette, and I felt really warm and weird afterward. Why did I feel like that? Did I get sick? It didn't feel like sickness to me; it felt good in a way. I hope you give me an answer soon! Are you all okay? I _love_ being a Star Warrior! I said that yesterday too, but none of you looked at my message.

*Kirby yawns*

Kirby: I'm getting sleepy! Yesterday I was so sleepy, I fell asleep right here! Bye everyone!

*Kirby ends his message.*

* * *

><p><strong>Last summer, I decided I wanted to challenge myself by writing something COMPLETELY different than anything else I've ever written. I've written other fan fictions before, but this is my first Kirby fan fiction as well as my first time writing in script format. It's fun, but it's very challenging for someone who usually writes the standard way.<strong>

Here marks the first in-story appearance of my Kirby fan character, Sabre Knight! He has a semi-significant role in the story. I have a reference sheet for him in my DeviantART gallery.

Coming up next:  
>Kirby's doing well, but how are things back in Dream Land without the pink Star Warrior? And why hasn't anyone contacted Kirby yet?<p> 


	8. Knight Errant: Part 7

**Knight Errant**

**Part 7**

*There's a knock on the door.*

*Meta Knight goes over to open the door.*

Meta Knight: Who is it? Blade and Sword, I presume?

Blade: Yes, it's us.

Meta Knight: Who else is with you?

Seren: Me, Seren. You know me, I'm Tiff's husband.

*Sword gives him a light push and Seren hesitantly enters. Blade follows them in.*

Meta Knight: I believed I asked for Tiff to come.

Seren twitched a little. He felt openly uncomfortable around the three knights; he did not know them very well, and it was clear that he shouldn't have been the one to be there. He recalled the rather awkward conversation between him and Meta Knight's former squires earlier that day when they had expected to find Tiff.

Seren: She couldn't come; she had to go to the hospital-

Sword: Is the baby due?

Meta Knight: *to both of them* Do not change the subject; we have important matters to discuss regarding Kirby. That is why I wanted Tiff here.

Seren: What happened?

Seren didn't know Kirby much better than he knew the knights, so he really did not care about things relating to Kirby. All he wanted to do was leave.

Meta Knight: Kirby has not sent us any messages and it has been three months since he left.

Blade: We left 'im messages, but 'e's not replyin'.

Sword: I think there's something wrong with 'is radio. *in a whisper to Blade* Did you tamper with Kirby's radio? I know I didn't do nothin' to it. All I did woz disable 'is lasers.

Blade: *in a whisper* No, I didn't either. I thought you must've.

Meta Knight: That is logical, I suppose. I entrusted you two with making sure Kirby's ship was in the best condition, did I not?

*He looks knowingly at Sword and Blade, and they exchange uneasy glances.*

Sword: Yes, an' it woz fine, then.

Sword was quite relieved that Meta Knight had not directly asked if they had tampered with Kirby's ship. Not that Meta Knight would call them out in front of someone else, anyways; he had more class than that. Meta Knight had an uncanny ability of detecting whether one was telling the truth or not, and Sword did not wish to get caught lying to his former superior.

Seren: Perhaps Kirby never made it?

Meta Knight: That may be so, though I imagine the news would have reached me by now if that was the case. Still, I will contact Sir Arthur to see if Kirby has arrived.

Sword: Why do that? Let's just leave 'im a message now.

Meta Knight: If Kirby's radio is broken, as I suspect, what difference will it make?

Blade: But we don't know it's broken, so it's worth a try. C'mon, Sword.

*They exit Meta Knight's room.*

Seren: Do you mind if I make some tea? Would you like some, too?

Meta Knight: Yes, please. I prefer my tea plain.

Seren: Okay.

*He begins to boil water over Meta Knight's stove.*

Seren: I have a question for you. What's your relation with Kirby? Tiff said you two were close, but she never explained how.

Meta Knight: Kirby was my squire, but there is more to it than that. There is a prophecy that Kirby will be the one to defeat NightMare Enterprises and bring peace to the galaxy. It also says that I must be the one to mentor him.

Seren: Interesting. Did you like him? I didn't know Kirby very well, but he seemed nice enough.

Meta Knight: I like him in some ways and not in others, like with Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

Seren: Like how?

*Seren hears the water boiling.*

Seren: Oh, it's done.

*He pours the water into two cups and adds the tea bags.*

Meta Knight didn't answer Seren's second question. He lifted his teacup to the slit in his mask and poured it down.

Seren: Don't you want to wait until it cools down?

Meta Knight: No, I do not mind the heat.

Seren: How can you drink through your mask like that?

Meta Knight: It takes years of practice.

Seren: Wouldn't it be easier to take it off?

*The door opens, and Sword comes in.*

Sword: I'm back.

Meta Knight: Any luck?

Sword: Well, sort of. The message we sent went straight to Kirby's star ship, so we know it ain't completely broken.

Meta Knight: Strange. All our other messages have gone through as well, and it is not like Kirby to ignore us.

Sword: Yeah, I thought 'e'd be spammin' us with messages or somethin'. Kirby's 'ardly the quiet sort. Either 'e's too busy, or somethin's wrong.

Meta Knight: I was thinking the latter.

Sword: Why am I not surprised by that?

*He glances over at the table where Seren is sitting.*

Sword: Oh, you maide tea!

* He goes over, sits down and pours himself some tea.*

Seren: Do you drink through your armor, too?

Sword: Of course not! 'Ow would I?

*Sword takes off his helmet, and Seren looks thoughtfully at him.*

Sword: Now wot?

Seren: Nothing. I thought your head would be bigger.

Sword: No, it's only the armour style.

Seren: Oh.

*He takes a sip of his tea.*

Seren: Are you and Blade Knight brothers?

Sword: Yeah, I'm the younger one.

Seren: Really? But you're-

Sword: Taller, I know.

Seren: I'm not surprised by that-that you're brothers, I mean. You have a lot in common. Your accents are unusual; my mother is the only other person who I've met who talks that way. She was probably from the same planet as you. This might be a stupid question, but did you ever meet her?

Sword: No. Wot did she look like?

Seren: She's very pretty, and has turquoise eyes. Her hair is like mine, only darker and bluer.

Sword-surprisingly-didn't say anything in return. There was a thoughtful gleam in his yellow eyes, and he took another sip of his tea without saying a word.

*Blade comes in through the door.*

Blade: 'Ello, I just finished up some modifications on our radio. It should work better now.

*He goes over to where Sword and Seren are sitting, and sits down.*

Blade: Is there any tea left?

Sword: No, I don't think so. Anywaiys, I 'ad the weirdest thought just a moment ago. It's about our-

Blade: You can tell me later. I just checked over our radio, an' as it turns out, it's in perfect condition.

Seren: That rules out the possibility that it's not working properly. But then why is it that Kirby isn't sending us any messages?

**At the Star Warriors' Base**

Sabre Knight: Okay Kirby, show me what you've learned from me in the last three months. I want to see how far you've progressed since then.

Kirby: No offense, sir, but I don't feel like I've made any progress.

While Kirby had learned a great deal of new things from his new mentor, he'd had to unlearn many of the techniques that Meta Knight had taught him, since some of the new things went against these. It left Kirby feeling very confused.

Sabre Knight: Yeah, it must be difficult switching mentors. Oh well, I'll be a better mentor than he could ever be.

Kirby: You shouldn't talk about Sir Meta Knight like that.

Sabre Knight: Why not? He's not your mentor any more. I am. Your loyalty is to me. Let's get back to training. Now what do you do if a larger opponent is in front of you in battle?

Kirby: Try to get around them?

Sabre Knight: Yes, exactly! Then what?

Kirby: Attack as you move around?

Sabre Knight: No. Well, you _could _do that if you were fast enough, but ideally you'd try to get behind your opponent and attack from a position where they can't attack you.

Kirby: But Sir Meta Knight said it was dishonorable to attack from behind!

Sabre Knight: Who cares what he said? You're not his squire any more! Heck, he's not even a Star Warrior any more!

Kirby: How do you know that he retired? I don't think I ever told you that.

For a split second, there was a gleam of shock-maybe even embarrassment-in Sabre Knight's blue eyes.

Sabre Knight: Well…news spreads. I found out from a fellow Star Warrior.

Kirby: Oh, I get it now! By the way, I have one other thing I need to ask you. I've been meaning to ask you this for the past few months-

Sabre Knight: Get on with it.

Kirby: Do you know Mint?

Sabre Knight: Mint? I know at least five Mints. It's a common name.

Kirby: Well, this Mint is a kirbette, and a mechanic. She's really pretty, too! Her skin is the prettiest shade of green I've ever seen, she's got these big green eyes, and every time I come across her I get this warm, hungry feeling.

Sabre Knight: *laughs* Oh, _that _feeling, huh? That, Kirby, is called desire.

Kirby: Desire? What's that? It sounds yummy!

Sabre Knight: Wha-? You don't know? No-one's ever given you that talk?

Kirby: What talk?

Sabre Knight: Never mind. How old are you again?

Kirby: About 250, sir.

*Sabre Knight sighs.*

Kirby: What? Did I upset you? Sorry.

Sabre Knight: No.

Kirby: What's wrong, then?

Sabre Knight: Nothing. You're just _really_ naïve.

* * *

><p><strong>Last summer, I decided I wanted to challenge myself by writing something COMPLETELY different than anything else I've ever written. I've written other fan fictions before, but this is my first Kirby fan fiction as well as my first time writing in script format. It's fun, but it's very challenging for someone who usually writes the standard way.<strong>

Even though not a lot happens in this part, it's still one of my favorite parts in the entire fan fiction. I love the scene between the knights and Seren (anyone remember him from Part 1? I doubt it; that was eight months ago).

Speaking of Seren, he was originally going to have a larger role that would also involve Sword and Blade, but I decided to get rid of (most of) because something a little bit similar to it happens in another story I'm writing. The implications are still there, so I'll just leave it open to fan interpretation.

Coming up next:  
>Kirby's tried to contact his friends in Dream Land multiple times-and vice versa! Why is it that neither gets each other's messages? The story will really pick up pace from here, so fasten those seat belts, we're doing the time warp!<p> 


	9. Knight Errant: Part 8

**Knight Errant**

**Part 8**

Spark: Kirby! I've got an enemy ship on my radar!

Kirby: You do? There's something on my radar too, but it's not showing up as an enemy ship on mine.

Kirby had been with the Star Warriors for twelve years now. It had taken a while for him to adjust to life in outer space, but Kirby loved being a Star Warrior more than anything. Right now he was on a patrol-he'd been on patrol for about a week.

Spark: *more urgently* Kirby! We've been given orders to move on-it's not a threat to us at the moment. If it were up to me I would attack it, but-

*Spark waits for a reply from Kirby*

Spark: Oh, forget it! You're on your own staying here! I'm leaving!

*Spark's ship leaves*

*Kirby doesn't hear Spark's words, nor does he see Spark's ship leave. He's too busy radioing the other ship.*

Kirby: Hiiiii! My name's Kirby! If you're not an enemy, please reply! I like meeting new friends!

?: Kirby? _That _Kirby…? *pause* It must be! I knew I recognized your voice from somewhere! *to someone else* Hey! You're never gonna believe who's on the other end! It's Kirby!

Kirby: Hi, Knuckle Joe! Is Silica with you? She was with you the last time we met.

Silica: Yeah, I'm with him. What else did you expect?

Kirby: It's great to be talking to you guys again! I haven't seen either of you two in a long time!

Knuckle Joe: I know! Where have you been? What were you doing for the last twelve years?

Kirby: What do you mean?

Silica: Kirby, we thought you were dead!

Kirby's blue eyes widened in confusion. What did Silica mean when she said she and Knuckle Joe thought Kirby was dead? Sure, he might not have seen them around the Star Warriors' base. In fact, he had completely forgotten about them; he didn't know them nearly as well as his friends back in Dream Land.

Kirby: What? Why would you think that?

Knuckle Joe: No one's seen or heard from you since you left Cappy Town twelve years ago.

Kirby: How haven't they? I leave messages for them almost every day-but that would explain why they haven't been replying. It makes me sad.

Silica: Maybe your messages aren't going through.

Kirby: That's exactly what I think! I think my friends back in Cappy Town have a broken radio. That's why they're not getting my messages! I wonder why they haven't fixed it or bought a new one?

In a flash, the image of Silica and Knuckle Joe's ship on the display screen vanished, replaced by a flashing countdown: "Warping in 3…2…1…"

Kirby: What's happening? I didn't press any warp button!

Before Kirby could even say good-bye to the two Star Warriors, his star ship warped away, back to where the rest of his patrol was gathered. On his display screen was the red-armored figure of his commander, Shaughnessy, or Essy as he was known by his brigade.

Shaughnessy: I don't even want to know who you were talking to back there. We have a patrol to do; let's get going. You shouldn't go out of your way to talk to other ships like that; it can get you into a lot of dangerous situations.

Kirby: But they were my friends!

Shaughnessy: It doesn't matter who they were! You should be more cautious about contacting other ships. Leave it up to whoever's leading the patrol, in this case, me.

Kirby: Okey-dokey, Commander Essy! I won't do it again!

**Later, in Dream Land**

Knuckle Joe: Yo! Long time, no see!

Meta Knight: Ah, Knuckle Joe. I have not heard from you in some time. How are things going for you and Silica?

Silica: I'm doing fine. Let's get down to business.

Meta Knight: Proceed. What made you decide to contact me?

Knuckle Joe: Kirby's alive! We found him!

Meta Knight: What?

Meta Knight could not hide the surprise in his voice, despite his usual stoic manner. Like everyone else, he had believed that Kirby was dead after his twelve-year disappearance.

Blade: Wot's that you're saiyin'? Kirby's alive? An' you saw 'im? Wonder where 'e's been all this time; 'ow could Kirby 'ave disappeared for twelve years without no one seein'-

Meta Knight: Blade Knight-

Blade: It's amazin'! 'Ow'd you two ever find 'im? That must've been some luck! I'm sure lots of other Star Warriors were lookin' for 'im in the past twelve years, but-

Knuckle Joe: Shut up already! I can't get a word in over you!

Silica: Anyways, we'll send you the coordinates of where we encountered his ship.

Meta Knight: There is no need to do that. Kirby has most likely moved from that area. However, if you still have the signal frequencies that you used to talk to Kirby, we can use those to access his star ship.

Silica: So in other words you'll be hacking it?

Meta Knight: Precisely. Send us the signal; we will begin at once.

*Silica and Knuckle Joe send the frequencies.*

Sword: Great! We'll start by taikin' a look at Kirby's messages.

**Some Time Later**

Sword: Wot?

Silica: What's wrong?

Blade: 'Is messages are blocked! I didn't even think you _could_ block messages!

Knuckle Joe: Blocked? As in, he doesn't receive any messages?

Silica: But why would Kirby want to block messages from anyone?

Sword: 'Oo knows? I can't imagine Kirby wantin' to block us out on purpose.

Knuckle Joe: Hold on, can _he _still send messages?

Meta Knight: I would assume not. If he could, surely we would have received a message from him by now. This is all very strange.

Silica: You can say that again.

Meta Knight: Knuckle Joe, Silica, thank you for your help. We will look into this further at a later date.

**A Few Days Later**

Silica: Sir? I've found out something that would be of great interest to you.

Sir Arthur: And what would that be? Would it have anything to do with the message I got from Sir Meta Knight a few days ago?

*Silica scowls slightly.*

Silica: So he told you already that Kirby's alive?

Sir Arthur: Yes. Don't look so disappointed.

Silica: I'm _not _disappointed!

Sir Arthur: You can't hide your feelings as well as you think, Silica. That aside, you still did a good job. Without you and Knuckle Joe, we would still think Kirby was dead.

Silica: So now what do we do?

Sir Arthur: We will locate Kirby and find out why he's been missing for so long. Twelve years is a long time for a Star Warrior to be missing in action, and I'm sure I'm not alone in thinking something is wrong.

* * *

><p>This part is a lot shorter than previous parts, but it's very important. The story has hit a significant turning point. Also, this chapter indirectly makes sense of some of the little idiosyncrasies throughout the fan fiction so far.<p>

Coming up next:  
>Action, adventure, intrigue...and an old friend from Kirby's past enter the playing field in the next exciting installment!<p> 


	10. Knight Errant: Part 9

**Knight Errant**

**Part 9**

Kirby: I'm bored. Marx, how much longer until we get there?

Marx: I don't know, honestly. Ripple Star is a long way away. I've never been to this part of the galaxy, have you?

Kirby: I think so, when I was younger. It was a long time ago.

Marx: Hold on! I see something in the distance!

Kirby: Where I wanna see it!

*Marx points it out.*

Kirby: Ohhh! That little red thingy? I'm zooming in on it!

*Kirby hits a few buttons. A screen pops up with an enlarged image on it.*

Kirby: That's it! That's Ripple Star! Yay, we are heading in the right direction! I hope we get there soon! Sabre Knight said he'd meet me there, and he's not very patient. Sorry!

Marx: What for?

Kirby: I'm not supposed to say anything bad about my mentor!

**Later**

Sabre Knight: Kirby, it's about time you arrived!

Kirby: Sorry, sir! I thought we were going the right way at first, but then we had to change direction since I read the coordinates in reverse.

*Sabre Knight sighs.*

Sabre Knight: That's why you're supposed to ride with me.

Kirby: What are we supposed to be doing?

Sabre Knight: You forgot already? Ripple Star got taken over by NightMare Enterprises, so we obviously have to fight them off! Unfortunately, it's not that simple.

Kirby: Why not?

Sabre Knight: There's a lot of other things we need to do here. We're evacuating all of the people, too. Apparently, Nightmare used some kind of mind control on them, and we need to somehow break it. We also need to locate the Power Crystal and keep it out of the grasp of N.M.E.

Kirby: So we're taking it from the planet?

Sabre Knight: I don't know; I'm not in charge of this operation. Anyways, we're going to be with the main group that's doing the majority of the fighting to regain Ripple Star. We don't need to worry about getting the Power Crystal or evacuating the people.

Kirby: Are we needed right now?

Sabre Knight: Yeah. I just needed to make sure you got here safely. Now, let's go!

Kirby: Okey-dokey!

**Later**

Kirby: Wow, this is a lot harder than I thought it would be!

He and the rest of his brigade-as well as Sabre Knight and countless other Star Warriors-were in the heat of battle. They were outnumbered, but they seemed to be doing well, as far as Kirby could tell.

Sabre Knight: Kirby! Keep your mind on the battle!

*Kirby turns around, looking for his mentor.*

Kirby: Oopsie! Sorry about that-augh!

*While Kirby is facing backwards, he is attacked from behind.*

Kirby: Darn! Now I've lost my ability!

*He looks around frantically for something to suck up.*

Out of the corner of his eye, Kirby spotted a small missile-launcher on the ground that had been lost by one of the many combatants.

Kirby: That should do it!

*He sucks the missile-launcher up.*

In a flash of light, a hard red cap with a yellow star on the top materialized onto Kirby's head. He was now Missile Kirby! He leapt up into the air, transforming his body into a projectile, and shot through the battlefield.

Kirby: Coming through! I hope I don't hit any Star Warriors; I'm not so good at using this ability!

*A projectile from the battlefield hits Kirby mid-flight.*

Kirby: Ack! I'm losing control of myself!

*He spirals out of control, and eventually hits a wall. The impact causes him to lose his ability.*

Kirby: Ow! Maybe that's why I don't use that ability often!

*He looks around at his new surroundings.*

Kirby: Huh? What is this place? Where am I?

He was in a storage room of some sort: every wall was stacked to the ceiling with boxes containing weapons and supplies.

*Kirby looks behind him and notices the gaping hole he made in the wall.*

Kirby: Oopsie! Maybe I should fix it!

*He leaves the room.*

Kirby: Wow, this place is a lot bigger than I thought!

*He continues down the hallway.*

Kirby: I see someone up ahead! I'll ask them for help! *yells* Hey! Do you have anything to repair walls with? I kinda broke one of your walls, and I want to fix the hole I made.

?: Shh! Keep your voice down!

*Kirby is pulled backward with considerable effort from the stranger.*

The stranger had pulled Kirby through a door into a cluttered storage room. This one had even more boxes, and many things were strewn about the floor.

?: You look really familiar…have you been to Ripple Star before? I swear I've seen you somewhere before.

Kirby: I've been here before, but I was really young the last time I came here. It was a lot of fun! I helped piece together the Power Crystal and defeated O²!

?: Yes, I do remember you! You're Kirby!

*The not-so-much-of-a-stranger hugs Kirby.*

?: Do you remember me? We worked together then! I'm Ribbon!

Kirby: Yeah!

*He hugs her back, making sure not to hug her too hard.*

Kirby: It's nice to see you again! I have _so _much to catch you up on!

Ribbon: Now's not the time. I have an important mission! A lot of people from Ripple Star were kidnapped by NightMare Enterprises, and I think they're imprisoned somewhere in this compound. You've got to help!

Kirby: That's awful! Of course I'll help! I'm part of a group of Star Warriors who came here to fight N.M.E.! I'd go and get them, but I'm lost.

*someone approaches the door of the room the two are in.*

?: Hey! Who's in there?

*Ribbon puts her hand over Kirby's mouth.*

Ribbon: Stay quiet!

?: No reply? I'll find out myself!

*The door is smashed down and a sentry comes in.*

Kirby: Don't worry, Ribbon. This guy is a fellow Star Warrior. I think I've seen him around before. He must be stationed here.

*Kirby comes out of his hiding place.*

Sentry: Kirby? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be fighting?

Kirby: I was, but then I got lost! Now I'm here. Want to meet my friend Ribbon?

*He pulls Ribbon out of her hiding place.*

Ribbon: Kirby, no!

Sentry: Kirby, why are you taking sides with her? Don't you know that all the citizens of Ripple Star are being mind-controlled by Nightmare? She's trying to trick you!

Ribbon: Kirby, that's not true! No one's being mind-controlled! We didn't even have any problems with NightMare Enterprises until recently! They're trying to conquer us now!

Sentry: That's enough from you.

*He grabs Ribbon and drags her off.*

*Ribbon struggles desperately to escape his grip.*

Ribbon: Kirby! Help me! I have my free will, I swear! I'm not the evildoer here, please believe me!

Kirby: *thinking* What happened there? I know Nightmare is mind-controlling the people of Ripple Star, but even still something felt wrong. Why do I suddenly feel guilty?

**Later**

Sabre Knight: Kirby, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today. Even during training, you were really out-of-it!

Kirby: Sorry, sir. I've just had a lot on my mind for the last couple days.

Sabre Knight: Heh, no wonder you seemed different.

Kirby: I've been thinking about a friend of mine. I met up with her a couple days ago, but…I just feel like I should've done more to help her.

Sabre Knight: Don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could've done to help her.

Kirby: I…I…dunno. *to himself* I just don't know what to believe any more.

* * *

><p>This is where the story starts to pick up the pace and gets more exciting. I'll admit it's been a fairly slow story, but there needs to be that kind of build-up for the plot to work properly (you'll see what I mean in another five installments or so). Also, it conveys the passing of time better; it's easier to believe Kirby has been away from Dream Land for over half a century (at this point in time; it's been around 60-75 years since he left).<p>

Coming up next:  
>Kirby's got some big things coming his way, as a major shift in the Star Warriors is about to change everything for him...but how will that affect his relations with the rest of his brigade?<p> 


	11. Knight Errant: Part 10

**Knight Errant**

**Part 10**

*Kirby wakes up and stretches.*

Kirby: Hi everyone! Gooooood morning! Rise and shine! Today's gonna be an awesome day!

*Kirby looks around the room and notices an empty bunk.*

Kirby: Huh? Where's Spark? Spitfire's still here, and those two are_ always_ together!

*Kirby runs over to Spitfire's bunk and shakes him awake.*

Kirby: Hey, Spitfire! Wake up!

Spitfire: Huh? Kirby?

Kirby: Where's Spark? His bunk is empty!

Spitfire: It is? Oh.

Kirby: Oh? He's your brother! Aren't you worried?

*Marx goes over to Kirby.*

Marx: Let's leave Spitfire alone. We're both assigned to missions today.

Kirby: But what happened to Spark?

Marx: He's dead.

Kirby: Dead? How'd he die?

*Marx starts heading off in another direction.*

Marx: I have to get down to Hangar 2 in five minutes! Bye!

Kirby: Why is everyone acting so casual about Spark's death? How did he die, anyways?

**Later**

Kirby: So did you hear about Spark?

Mint: Who?

*She looks up from Kirby's ship, which she is fixing.*

Kirby: Oh. You probably didn't know him.

Mint: I get a lot of Star Warriors coming through every day. I don't get to know most of them.

*She looks flirtatiously at Kirby.*

Mint: But you're an exception.

Kirby: Gee, thanks!

Mint: So what's wrong?

Kirby: I…don't know. Something feels wrong to me, but I just don't know what!

Mint: You're just having a bad day.

Kirby: But I never have "bad days"!

*Mint giggles.*

Mint: Well, you're right about that. Who knows, maybe something will happen to cheer you up!

Kirby: *thinking* But I'm not sad, I'm confused.

Mint: I'm done with the repairs! Your engine should be able to function fully now.

Kirby: Great, thankies! I need to be going to Hangar 12 now to leave on a patrol. See ya!

**Later, in Hangar 12**

Kirby: Darn! Someone took my parking spot!

Another star ship that looked almost identical to his was parked in the space where Kirby liked to park. Kirby had observed that over the years, the other star ships had begun to resemble his more and more, both physically and mechanically. When Kirby had arrived, he was surprised by how different the newer models looked, but now it was getting hard to distinguish his from the very newest star ships.

Kirby: *thinking* It's really weird how all the newer ships keep looking more and more like mine, especially since mine is an older model.

*He heads to his brigade's bunk room.*

?: Kirby! Kirby!

Kirby: What is it, Flicker Knight?

Facing him was a fuzzy tannish-brown creature with large ears who was about a third Kirby's height. Kirby could tell the little Star Warrior was excited about something, even more so than usual. Flicker Knight always appeared to be on a perpetual sugar high.

Flicker Knight: It's Essy! He's dead!

Kirby: Dead?

The bold, blood red-armored figure of Commander Shaughnessy, or Essy as he was known to his troops, flashed in Kirby's mind. What would the brigade do without his leadership?

Flicker Knight: Where were you when this was announced? You need to come back right now!

Kirby: I was parking my star ship; somebody took my spot. What's your rush?

*Flicker Knight looks incredulously at Kirby.*

Flicker Knight: Sir Arthur announced that he wanted you to be the next brigade leader!

Kirby: Really? Yay!

Immediately the sadness of Essy's death was shoved aside by a rush of excitement. He was upset the Essy had died, but he was thrilled at this new opportunity.

Kirby: *thinking* Me? A commander? Wow! I didn't think I'd get that honor; I might be famous, but there are lots more experienced Star Warriors!

*he and Flicker Knight enter the bunk room.*

The other Star Warriors turned to the door where Kirby and Flicker Knight had just entered. They said nothing; Kirby had never seen the room completely silent like this. It unnerved him.

Marx: Congratulations, Kirby!

*A number of the brigade members turn and glare at him.*

*Marx whispers something too indistinct for Kirby to hear.*

*The whole brigade cheers loudly for Kirby, as if nothing had happened before.*

Kirby: *to himself* That was really weird.

**The Next Morning**

Kirby: Hey, wake up everybody! Today's gonna be another awesome day, so rise and shine, and get ready to go on your assigned patrols!

*A silvery, armadillo-like Star Warrior raises his hand.*

Kirby: What is it, Baxter?

Baxter: We don't have assigned patrols. You haven't assigned them to us yet.

Kirby: Oh, oopsie! I'll do that right now-thanks for reminding me! You can go-

Brigade Member 1: You were supposed to assign the patrols last night!

Kirby: Sorry! I'm still new to this whole "commander" thingy! I guess today you can do whatever you want.

Brigade Member 2: What?

Brigade Member 3: We can't do that! We'll all get in trouble!

Kirby: Okay, okay! You can join up with another brigade for today if you really need something to do! *to himself* This is really hard work!

**A Week Later**

Kirby: Hello, everyone! Today's the big day! I've been assigned to lead you to Splash Star to help with the war effort! We've been fighting NightMare Enterprises there for almost a year now, and our forces there need help! Sir Arthur wants our brigade specifically to land the winning blows in this war! Well, not really. I just made that part up. But whatever! Let's go!

At once the brigade broke out into loud cheering. Minutes passed before it was quiet enough for Kirby to think.

Kirby: *thinking* They really like me now! I haven't even done anything to deserve it, either!

The newfound praise baffled Kirby. He thought about asking Marx to explain, but some unknown instinct stopped him.

**Later, in the Hangar**

Kirby: Okey-dokey, troops! Instead of using our normal star ships, we'll be doing something a little different! I've been given permission to use a battleship! Follow me!

*The other brigade members see the battleship.*

Brigade Member 1: Kirby, what have you done?

The battleship, formerly a sobering dark gray, now donned bubblegum pink paint. Pastel rainbows and stars covered the sides, and on the front in yellow paint were the words "Star Smiler".

Kirby: Isn't it _great_? I'm happy to see you like it, too! The original color was so boring, so I painted it pink! I changed the name too- the Star Smiler is a much better name than the Star Striker!

*The brigade members start muttering amongst themselves as they head into the ship.*

Kirby: It's great you're all so excited! I am, too!

*He goes to the helm and closes the door.*

Kirby: Is everyone in? We'll be taking off now!

*Kirby unsheathes Galaxia and raises it up.*

Kirby: Star Warriors, to battle!

**After the Battle**

Brigade Member 1: Hooray! We won!

Brigade Member 2: Just look at them now! Run back to Nightmare, you scum!

Kirby: Awesome job, everyone! Hugs all around! I knew we could win!

Kirby looked proudly over his brigade. They had won their first battle with Kirby in charge! A surge of pain coursed through his arm where a monster's lance had pierced him. He'd get it fixed when he returned to the Star Warrior's base.

Brigade Member 3: Kirb-sir, could you help me out?

Kirby: Sure! What is it, Fletcher?

Fletcher: I lost my sword in battle, and it's still somewhere in the battlefield. I'd look myself, but you already told me to go to the infirmary. Could you find it for me? It has a blue and red hilt-

Kirby: Of course I will! Marx, you can come with me!

**An Hour Later**

Marx: I'm not seeing that sword anywhere. Are you sure it's around here?

Kirby: We're in the middle of the battlefield. That's where Fletcher said he dropped it.

Marx: I'm going to retrace our steps. Maybe it's closer to the battleship.

*He heads off.*

Kirby: Okey-dokey! I'll keep looking around here.

**Later**

*Marx runs over to Kirby.*

Marx: Sir!

Kirby: You can call me Kirby. What is it? Did you find Fletcher's sword?

Marx: We've got more important things to worry about! The Star Smiler is gone!

Kirby: Someone stole it?

Marx: Sort of-the brigade's mutinied!

* * *

><p>Along with Part 7, this is one of my favorite parts of the story. I had so much fun writing this part.<p>

Coming up next:  
>What a predicament Kirby's gotten himself into this time! At least it wasn't his fault...well, not directly. How is he going to get himself out of this one? Find out in the next installment of Knight Errant!<p> 


	12. Knight Errant: Part 11

**Knight Errant**

**Part 11**

Kirby: Why would they do that?

*Marx rolls his eyes; Kirby doesn't notice.*

Marx: You got me.

Kirby: I think my star ship is still here from when I led some troops to attack from behind. We can use it to get back!

Marx: Good idea, Kirby! How do you plan to punish them?

Kirby: I dunno. I'm not much of a "punishing" guy.

*Marx stifles a retort.*

Kirby: There it is!

*Kirby opens the top of his star ship and the two climb in.*

*Marx eyes the gas gauge, which is flashing red.*

Marx: Kirby, we don't have much gas. We won't be able to fly far.

Kirby: That's okay! I was just looking at the map, and I know just what to do!

**Later**

Marx: Kirby, with all due respect, do you really know where we are?

Kirby: Of course I do! We won't be able to get back to the base on this tank of gas, so we're stopping to refill the tank. I was just looking at the map, and I know just where to go!

The star ship approached and descended towards a small, colorful planet. As it flew over, Kirby looked out over the quilted fields and woven seas beneath him. As it descended, the distinctive textures that defined the planet became more and more visible.

Marx: Where are we? I've never seen a planet like this before!

Kirby: This is Patch Star!

*The star ship descends, landing in front of a cloth castle in a cloth town.*

*Marx looks around in awe as he climbs out of the star ship.*

Marx: Wow! So this is why it's called "Patch Star". The buildings are made out of cloth! The ground is made out of cloth! Even the sky and the clouds are made out of cloth!

Kirby: Isn't it awesome? I've been here a number of times.

Marx: So, do you have a plan for getting some gas for the star ship?

Kirby: I know who can help us; follow me!

**Later**

Kirby: It's great to see you again, Prince Fluff! I haven't seen you at least a hundred years!

Fluff: Actually, I'm King Fluff now. How are you doing?

Kirby: Ooh, congratulations! I'm doing fine. I'm not living in Dream Land anymore; once I came of age I went to live at the Star Warrior's base. I haven't been knighted yet, but I think I'll get knighted within the next ten years or so. I'm getting close!

Fluff: Since you're here, maybe you can clear up a little confusion. You wouldn't believe the rumors I've heard about you-I've heard from multiple sources you've-

Marx: Kirby, have you forgotten why we're here?

Kirby: No, of course not! *to King Fluff* We're here because my star ship is low on gas and we didn't have enough to fly back to our base. My brigade mutinied-I'm the commander of my brigade!-and Marx and I got stranded!

Fluff: They mutinied? Kirby, what did you do?

Marx: He made a number of "tactical blunders".

Fluff: Tactical blunders? What did he do?

Marx: Let's just say most Star Warriors don't like pink battleships.

Kirby: I'm sure they didn't mutiny just because I painted that battleship.

Marx: Well, there was a lot more to it than that. That was the tip of the iceberg.

Fluff: *to Kirby* As I was saying earlier, I don't know what to believe about you now, Kirby. Did you really de-

Marx: You can ask him tomorrow; it's getting late. Kirby, let's go!

Kirby: You're right; it is late! *to King Fluff* We need to get some rest before we head out tomorrow! See ya!

Fluff: Good night! Oh, and I had your star ship's fuel tank refilled!

*Marx and Kirby head out of the room.*

Marx: We're leaving.

Kirby: Why? I thought you liked Patch Star!

Marx: I do, but we need to get back to our base before there's any more trouble.

Kirby: Good point. I'm really tired right now-I can hardly stand up! We can't leave tonight!

Marx: Okay, then we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning, before your friend wakes up.

**The Next Morning**

Marx: That went better than I thought it would. We got out of there surprisingly fast.

Kirby: Yeah, but I wish I could've talked to King Fluff more. Did you really have to be so rude to him?

Marx: We were wasting time. We need to get back to the base before word gets out about the mutiny. It would be best if you were around to explain yourself to Sir Arthur.

Kirby: I don't think Sir Arthur will be too angry with me; he never is. Sabre Knight might be a little annoyed, though. Good thing he wasn't on that mission; he might've been stranded there with us! Either way, you were a jerk to King Fluff. Why were you in such a rush, anyways?

Marx: Because _you_ have important things to sort out! You need to make amends with your brigade, in addition to deciding patrols and who goes on what missions. Without you, the brigade plunges into chaos! There's nobody in charge of anything!

Kirby: I bet some other Star Warrior would take charge; there are plenty of experienced Star Warriors in my brigade.

Marx: That's not the point! It's your responsibility to lead them!

*Marx glances at the dashboard.*

Marx: Kirby, we're going in the wrong direction!

Kirby: We're not going to the base yet! We're close to Pop Star, so while we're here let's take this chance to meet up with my old friends. I haven't heard from them since I left Dream Land many years ago! I'll introduce you to them, too!

*Marx's eyes widen in horror as Kirby speaks.*

Marx: Absolutely not!

Kirby: But why? Look, I know you had a rough past, but I think you'll be forgiven, if they even remember at all-

Marx: It's not about that!

*He grabs the wheel, turning away from the approaching star-shaped planet.*

*Kirby pushes him away.*

Kirby: No way! This is really important to me! I need to go there! I promise it won't take long! You can even wait in the ship if you want to!

Kirby shifted his weight to one side as he simultaneously tilted the ship, sending Marx flying off him. The Noddy hit the glass dome of the star ship, and blacked out.

Kirby: I'm sorry, but I need to get my feelings sorted out! I hope I didn't hurt you!

*Kirby glances out the window.*

Kirby: I'm already through the atmosphere! I need to prepare to land!

*He hits a few buttons on the dashboard.*

Kirby: That's better!

Kirby glanced out his window. Scarlet water sparkled beneath him, spreading as far as the eye could see. At the edge of the horizon were rolling deep purple hills and forests.

Kirby: I know where I am! I just passed over the Orange Ocean! Dream Land is nearby! It feels great to be back on Pop Star!

**An Hour Later**

Kirby: I see King Dedede's castle below! Down I go!

*Kirby plunges down toward the castle.*

Kirby: Maybe I should stop in downtown Cappy Town, too. I'll do that after!

*Kirby lands his star ship on the helicopter pad on the roof of the castle.*

Marx: Kirby…where are we?

Kirby: Yay! You've woke up! I'm really sorry about that; I didn't mean to kick you so hard!

Marx: It's okay.

*He gets up and looks around.*

Marx: We're in Dream Land! Kirby, why did you land here?

*Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade come onto the roof.*

Meta Knight: It is Kirby! Come here!

*Tiff follows them out onto the rooftop.*

Tiff: Kirby, what are you doing here?

Kirby: Huh?

* * *

><p>The next few parts of the fanfic are unique in that they all continue directly from the scene the previous story ended with. This won't be the case for the rest of the story, but these next 2-4 (depending on how long I drag out the plot) parts will all continue directly from the previous part (as opposed to skipping years in between like earlier in the story)<p>

On a side note, I took a look back at Part 1 and I must say, I've gotten vastly better at writing in this format.

Coming up next:  
>Now that Kirby's in Dream Land again, he can finally sort out the mixed feelings he's been having for a long time. It won't be so easy, though...what events have transpired in Kirby's absence? And what's with the chilly reception?<p> 


	13. Knight Errant: Part 12

**Knight Errant**

**Part 12**

Kirby: I came back to visit you guys! There was a mutiny and my friend Marx and I got stranded on a planet somewhat near here. We went to visit Prince Fluff-did you ever meet him? He's King Fluff now. Anyways, I realized we were near Pop Star, so I decided to stop by. I have some things I need to sort out.

Tiff: Yeah, and so do we. Come on!

*Tiff walks over to Kirby, grabs him by the arm, and walks off.*

Kirby could have easily pulled away from her, but he wanted to get to the bottom of things, and he knew the answers lay with her and Meta Knight.

**In The Dungeon**

Kirby: You think I did _what_?

Meta Knight: The rumors about your betrayal are very widespread. Some think of them as just rumors, but I know what to believe and what not to. I may not be directly involved with the Star Warriors any more, but I still keep in contact with them. I have heard you left the Star Warriors from many reliable sources.

Kirby: I don't get what you're saying! What betrayal?

Meta Knight: *in a whisper, to Tiff* This is not working; we will never get any information from him at this rate.

Tiff: You're right. We need to try another tactic. We'll leave Kirby for now.

Meta Knight: Good idea. Make sure not to tell anyone about Kirby's arrival. No one must know he is here, especially King Dedede.

*the two begin to walk off.*

Kirby: Hey! Don't go! I still have stuff to ask you guys!

*he pauses in thought for a moment.*

Kirby: Wait a minute! I know what's going on! Nightmare must have used some sort of mind control on you, like what happened on Ripple Star! Come back! I want to help find some way to break it!

*Tiff and Meta Knight exchange a glance.*

**Later, at Night**

*The bars of Kirby's cell rattle. The rattling is loud enough to wake Kirby up.*

*Kirby blinks and rubs his eyes.*

Kirby: Huh? Who's there?

Kirby opened his eyes to see a young pale yellow girl, paler than Tiff, with long hair with light blue tips standing outside of his cell.

?: I saw you arrive this afternoon on the roof. I wanted to see you, but I knew Mom wouldn't let me if I asked, so I snuck down here on my own. Please don't tell her I was down here!

Kirby: Okay, I'll keep it a secret! You must be Tiff's and Seren's daughter.

Gemma: Yep, my name's Gemma. Are you Kirby? My mom's told so many stories about you! She says you were a big hero when you were younger!

Kirby: But I'm still a big hero!

Gemma: What about all the bad stuff you've done?

Kirby: What "bad stuff"? What's everybody talking about? Is this because of Nightmare's mind control?

Gemma: Huh?

Kirby: According to other Star Warriors, Nightmare has some kind of mind control ability. They say it's very, very, very, very, very, very, very powerful, powerful enough to control entire regions, possibly entire planets!

Gemma: Wow! I didn't know that kind of power existed!

Kirby: Nightmare's really strong; the Star Warriors have defeated him many times, but he always comes back in some form or another! Still, we won't give up until Nightmare is defeated for good!

Gemma: Well, I hope you defeat him someday!

Kirby: I hope so, too!

Gemma: Do you want me to break you out? I can make it look like you did it yourself.

Kirby: No thankies, I can break out on my own. Besides I want to find out more information before I go.

Gemma: I think I should go now. I don't know what time it is, but the Waddle Dees start cleaning down here at 4:00 every morning. I snuck into Waddle Doo's room and made a copy of the Waddle Dee's schedule-it's really handy to know when the Waddle Dees are around or not! Hopefully I can sneak down here tomorrow night!

Kirby: See ya!

**The Next Morning**

*The bars of Kirby's cell rattle. The rattling is loud enough to wake Kirby up.*

*Kirby blinks and rubs his eyes.*

Kirby: Huh? Who's there? Gemma, is it you?

Tiff: No, it's me. It's almost noon; did you have trouble sleeping last night? Hold on, how do you know about Gemma?

Kirby: Well…you mentioned her to me yesterday.

Tiff: I did? I don't remember that, but anyways, I have more important things to talk about.

Kirby: What's wrong?

Tiff: You were right about the mind control. I managed to break it using an elixir the company Seren works for is manufacturing. He's had some, and so has Gemma.

Kirby: What about Meta Knight, Blade, Sword, and the others?

Tiff: I haven't had a chance to give them any yet. I'm waiting for another shipment to arrive. Say, when did you first find out about the mind controlling?

Kirby: I've heard it from countless Star Warriors.

Tiff: Really? Meta Knight never heard about it, and neither did Blade or Sword. Yes, they don't pay too much attention to the Star Warriors' news, but they ought to have heard about something as important as that.

Kirby: Really? There's no way he could've missed it! Now it's my turn to ask you something: how come you haven't been sending me any messages?

Tiff: We tried, but the messaging system in your star ship was blocked!

Kirby: How did that happen? Even if I knew you could block messages, I wouldn't have done it!

Tiff: We've also traced the coordinates of your star ship multiple times and not once did it show up at the Star Warrior's base.

Kirby: I wasn't there very often; most the time I was on patrols or missions. I feel like you're interrogating me; can we change the subject?

Tiff: All right. How have things been going for you as a Star Warrior?

Kirby: It's been super-duper! I like my new mentor, Sabre Knight, I'm now the leader of my brigade and I really like this girl-she's named Mint!

Tiff: Oh, are you in love? That's great, Kirby!

Kirby: In love…? Oh, so that's what I feel when I'm near her! Y'know, she was the first kirbette I ever met-aside from my mother and sisters!

Tiff: What does she look like?

Kirby: She's pale green-not a yellowy-green, but a soft green, with white feet and cheeks and pretty green eyes. She also wears a lotus on her head!

Tiff: She sounds pretty. Is she nice?

Kirby: Yeah, she's really nice! I don't get to see her as often as I'd like, but I see her every now and then. I picked her some flowers while I was on Patch Star; I hope they're still fresh by the time I give them to her.

Tiff: So you said you were leader of your brigade? What's that like?

Kirby: It's a lot of work, but I really like it! The only problem is that my brigade mutinied. I got stranded with my friend Marx, but thankfully I had my star ship. Speaking of Marx, have you seen him since I landed here? He's a purple Noddy who wears a big purple and red hat. Sometimes he's on a ball, too.

Tiff: No, I never saw him.

Kirby: I'm sure he's okay, but I wish I knew where he was!

Tiff: I'm sure he'll turn up. Have you been knighted yet?

Kirby: No, not yet. The day after I was appointed brigade leader, Sabre Knight said I would be knighted very soon. Since I was appointed brigade leader, he said I was worthy of being knighted. According to him, Sir Arthur said I was ready, too. If I hadn't been called into battle, I would be knighted now. Oh well! I'll have something to look forward to once I get back!

Tiff: Sir Arthur said that? How long ago was this?

Kirby: That was a few days ago. Why do you ask?

Tiff: Kirby, Sir Arthur is dead!

Kirby: What? When did he die?

Tiff: He died sixty or seventy years ago. I remember Meta Knight, Sword and Blade went to attend his funeral.

Kirby: That can't be! There must be some big mistake!

Tiff: I'll go ask Meta Knight myself. I know what I remembered.

Kirby: *thinking* If Sir Arthur's been dead for so long, who have Sabre Knight and I been talking to?

* * *

><p>If this chapter seemed like it didn't have enough action in it, you'll definitely enjoy the next few chapters.<p>

Coming up next:  
>Sir Arthur is...dead? If that's the case, then who has Kirby been talking to? And what's become of Marx?<p> 


	14. Knight Errant: Part 14

**Knight Errant**

**Part 14**

Meta Knight: What is this thing?

Meta Knight picked up the small, rectangular block and ran his glove along it. Blade Knight had found the hunk of plastic inside the machinery of Kirby's star ship, but what its purpose was remained to be seen.

Meta Knight: This was made by NightMare Enterprises.

Blade: It woz near the internal components of Kirby's communicator, wedged between that an' the signal transmitter. I think that's wot interfered with Kirby's signal, an' why we couldn't contact 'im! Per'aps an agent of N.M.E. put it in there! I wouldn't put it past Nightmare to do a thing like that.

Sword: I agree with 'im. Wot I wonder is 'ow one of Nightmare's agents could have gotten the chance to put it in there. It woz wedged deep in there; it taikes a lot of time to do somethin' like that.

Meta Knight: It must be from NightMare Enterprises; I can sense an enormous amount of dark energy coming from it. It also seems to be very old; it must have been in there for a long time.

Blade and Sword exchanged glances. It had always amazed them how Meta Knight could detect things about an item or being beyond the extent of vision, or even normal senses. Even other Star Warriors of similar experience to Meta Knight lacked this capability.

Blade: We've found other things that're…different…about Kirby's star ship from normal star ships. I've never seen parts like these! Wot's also weird is that the internal machinery's completely different, but on the outside, it looks the saime as when Kirby left 120 years ago!

Sword: I guess I can see the advantage to that; Kirby could pass 'imself off as a Star Warrior easier in it.

Meta Knight: That would make sense. Still, I have to wonder if Kirby knew about these…modifications.

Sword: Wot d'you mean "if Kirby knew"?

Meta Knight: It was just a passing thought. If I can, I will ask him about it later.

Blade: Oy, look what I found!

*Blade holds out a bouquet of flowers, and throws it at Sword, who staggers backward.*

Sword: I certainly 'ope these ain't for Kirby!

Blade: 'Old on, I see a nametag! It says, "To Mint-Love Kirby." I wonder 'oo Mint is? 'As Kirby got 'imself a girlfriend?

Sword: Now I want to ask 'im about that!

Meta Knight: Enough. We have more important tasks at hand.

Tiff: Sir Meta Knight! I have a question for you.

*She goes over to the three knights.*

Tiff: Didn't Sir Arthur die years ago?

Meta Knight: Yes, he died around seventy years ago.

Tiff: That's what I thought, but Kirby said he talked to Sir Arthur recently!

Meta Knight: Sir Arthur died years after Kirby left Dream Land; that is not possible.

Tiff: Well, Kirby must be mistaken.

Meta Knight: Or, there are darker forces at work.

**Later, in the Dungeon**

Tiff: Kirby!

Kirby: Yay, you're here!

Tiff: I was just talking to Meta Knight, and he confirmed what I thought. Sir Arthur is dead; he's been dead for some time now.

Kirby: But how can that be? I know I saw him kinda recently!

Tiff: *thinking* I need another tactic. This conversation is going in circles!

*Blade and Sword run down the stairs.*

Blade: We're under attack! Tiff, Meta Knight said you should go! 'E sent us down 'ere to maike sure they don't-

Tiff: Kirby's in danger?

Sword: I don't think so; I think they want to rescue 'im!

Tiff: I'll only be in the way if I stay here. Should I find the guards?

Meta Knight: Do _not _find the guards. That will only make things worse!

Tiff: Okay. Good luck!

Moments after Tiff headed up the other stairs, Kirby's comrades poured into the dungeon, attempting to push past the three knights.

Marx: Kirby, there you are! Let's get you out of here!

Kirby: Marx! How'd you find me?

Marx: After you went down into the castle, I thought there would be trouble-and there was! I used my own transceiver and called in for help from the rest of your brigade! And rest assured, I gave them an earful for mutinying against you!

Kirby: Thanks for finding me! I could've broken out myself, but I wanted to find out more from Tiff and my friends about what's been happening here! As it turns out, Sir Arthur is dead, which means someone else is leading the Star Warriors! Wait…did you know that all along?

**Another Part of the Dungeon**

Sword: This is useless! There's too many of them! Besides, Kirby's a traitor! Why are we helping him?

Meta Knight: We cannot let Kirby go back! He has caused enough damage!

*Meta Knight dodges an attack, only to be struck from behind.*

Sword: I've never seen an enemy get so many strikes in on you! It's like they know your weakness!

Meta Knight leapt out of the way of another attack, thinking rapidly while doing so. They _did _seem to be doing well…too well. They would try to attack him from the sides and behind, constantly changing positions so Meta Knight would have a hard time sensing where they were without sight…did they know he had gone blind?

Meta Knight: Kirby! He must've told them!

**The Roof**

Marx: Kirby, you're talking nonsense! What have they done to you?

Kirby: Things aren't adding up! Why is everyone saying Sir Arthur is dead, yet I saw him recently?

Marx: They're trying to brainwash you! I should've known they would try to do something like that!

Kirby: I trust Tiff! She wouldn't lie to me!

*the two run over to Kirby's star ship. Marx sees some of the parts laying on the rooftop.*

Kirby: They've taken some of the parts from my ship!

Marx: We don't have time to fix it! Get in, and let's go back to the Star Warriors base!

*Kirby and Marx hop in and Kirby takes the wheel.*

Kirby: All right! Off we go!

*The star ship lifts off the ground and flies off.*

Marx: Aren't you going to thank me for saving you?

Kirby: I could've broken out on my own, but thank you.

Marx: What's wrong, Kirby? You sound upset. We'll be home in a few days, so there's nothing to worry about.

Kirby: *quietly, half to-himself* It's not home.

Kirby: *thinking* I need to have a talk with "Sir Arthur".

* * *

><p>Yes, this part is short, but it's still a major turning point in the story.<p>

I imagine you readers are having a "Ah! This finally makes sense!" moment, and if you're not, everything will be made VERY clear in the climatic next installment.

Coming up next:  
>Kirby may finally be heading back to the Star Warriors' base, but his trouble is far from over...in fact, it's only just beginning.<p> 


	15. Knight Errant: Part 15

**Knight Errant**

**Part 15**

Kirby: Sir Arthur-or whoever you are-we need to talk!

As soon as Kirby and Marx had returned to the Star Warrior's base, both had been called down to "Sir Arthur's" meeting room. It worked out well for him; Kirby had been meaning to confront the Star Warriors' leader about some rumors he'd heard on Dream Land. Supposedly Sir Arthur had been dead for a long time…

*Kirby looks around.*

Kirby: Marx! Where are you? You were with me when we got called down! Come out!

Sir Arthur: Kirby!

*Kirby turns around quickly.*

Before him stood the ancient leader of the Star Warriors, a green kirby dressed in golden, star-like armor that glowed in the torchlight that lit the room. Despite the rumors, he appeared completely alive.

Kirby: *thinking* Why did Sir Meta Knight say Sir Arthur was dead? He's clearly alive and standing in front of me! This doesn't seem like an illusion; he seems too real!

Sir Arthur: Kirby, I know why you are here, and in fact, it has to do with the reason why I called you down here.

Kirby: So it wasn't a coincidence that you called me down here. How did you know I wanted to see you?

Sir Arthur: I found out from Marx, of course. I am connected to everything that goes on in this base. I know every feeling, every thought, and every action of my warriors. I am bonded to the ones I create, and I gain this control over everyone who willingly joins me.

Kirby: Huh? I've never heard that before. Wait, then how come you didn't know what I was feeling until now? I'm a willing Star Warrior!

Sir Arthur: You're not a Star Warrior…anymore.

Kirby: What do you mean? Meta Knight said the same thing! What did I do?

Sir Arthur: You haven't been a Star Warrior since you came to this base for the first time. Due to good planning-and admittedly with the help of Marx-I have been able to keep you in the dark for almost a hundred years.

Kirby: In the dark about what? What does Marx have to do with this?

Sir Arthur: Marx has everything to do with this. He brought you here, he made sure your actions fell in line with our ideals and made sure one of the best Star Warriors stayed on our side.

Kirby: What are you talking about? What side? Marx is my best friend!

A brilliant spotlight in the ceiling turned on, swiveling around until its light revealed Marx, who clearly looked as if he didn't want to be there.

Marx: No, I never was your friend. Neither was Spark or Spitfire, or the rest of the brigade. Our only duty was to make sure you stayed with us.

Kirby: W-what? What about Mint?

Sir Arthur: Do you think she truly liked you, let alone _loved _you? Do you think she would even be with you if you weren't a famous and powerful Star Warrior?

Marx: Kirby, that's not completely-

Sir Arthur: Marx, quiet! *to Kirby* Seeing as you're beginning to catch on, I might as well tell you the whole story. You're now of no use to use either way.

His body glowed with a sinister purple light as he began to transform, the darkness of the room flowing around him forming an enormous deep purple and black cape.

Kirby: Nightmare! For the last time, what's going on?

Nightmare: Marx, why don't _you_ tell him?

*Marx swallows nervously.*

Marx: O-okay. *to Kirby* After you and I had our first battle-you remember that, when I used NOVA to try and take over the world?-I thought I was dead, but Nightmare appeared to me in a dream. He told me that Kirby was his enemy and that if I helped him…defeat…you, I would be granted my "soul" form permanently.

Nightmare: You forgot to mention I promised you could finally get your revenge on Kirby.

Kirby: I-is this t-true, Marx?

Tears began to drip softly from Kirby's blue eyes, rolling down his magenta skin and gently dropping to the floor.

Marx: Yes, but I'm-

Nightmare: Silence! Kirby, unbeknownst to you, you have been working for me all this time, aiding NightMare Enterprises to accomplish its ends of universal domination. This whole time, you have been part of a highly elaborate scheme I concocted.

Kirby: Why didn't you just kill me?

Nightmare: I could have found a way to kill you eventually, but why do that when I could simply manipulate you into fighting for NightMare Enterprises instead of against it. Using some spies I've positioned within the Star Warriors, I was able to get information to use to remodel the base, ships and countless other things to resemble what the Star Warriors had. Also, I was able to obtain Galaxia this way.

Kirby: How did you get Galaxia…? Marx! Marx must have taken it while I was captured in Dream Land!

Nightmare: It only gets better. I knew it would be inevitable that you'd have to leave the base for missions on other planets, so I had to go even farther. I managed to create and spread a rumor that NightMare Enterprises had the ability to control the minds of entire planet's populations.

Kirby: That wasn't true?

Nightmare: No, but it served its purpose. It led you to disregard those who tried to tell you the truth, and it inspired you to fight harder for NightMare Enterprises to "free" those poor planets.

Kirby: *thinking* So Tiff was telling the truth…*out loud* What _did _happen to those planets, anyways?

Nightmare: I conquered them. Thanks to you, NightMare Enterprises is more powerful than it has been in thousands of years!

Kirby: *to himself* I knew something was wrong! I wish I had been more suspicious earlier! There must be something I can do about this! Think Kirby, think!

Nightmare: I had you going along for quite some time, but I knew eventually you would figure out the truth. Fortunately, I prepared for that day.

Kirby: You should be prepared! If I've been with NightMare Enterprises all this time, I've picked up information about you, too! And, when I tell it to the real Star Warriors, they'll take you down for good!

Nightmare: Do you honestly think they'll let you even come near them or believe what you're telling them? In their eyes, you're the worst traitor in the history of the Star Warriors! They want you dead! Besides, what makes you think I want you to leave? You know too much.

In an instant, all the lights in the dark room flashed on. All around the room stood hundreds of Nightmare's soldiers, armed and ready to prevent Kirby's escape.

Nightmare: Kill him!

*Kirby flies into the air to avoid the first wave of attacks, while desperately looking around to find something to help him.*

*A projectile hits him, knocking him out of the air.*

Kirby was pinned to the ground by the massive army of Nightmare's monsters. He could hold his own in physical combat even without an ability, but he was overwhelmingly outnumbered. A flicker of hope filled his mind as he saw what was nearby.

*Kirby, straining, looks up and manages to inhale the torch in the wall above him.*

Golden light surrounded Kirby as a circlet formed around Kirby's head. His skin darkened to a brick red as flames poured forth from the circlet. He was now Fire Kirby!

*Kirby burns a hole through the metal wall behind him and squeezes out through it.*

As Kirby scrambled out through the hole, he cast a glance behind him. Some of Nightmare's monsters were following him through, but only one or two could get through at a time.

Kirby: I hate to run from battle, but I need to get outta here!

*He runs in the direction of his star ship.*

Kirby: Thank goodness I left my ship here when I got called down! I'm close to an exit!

*he hastily climbs in and flies off.*

*Kirby deftly navigates his star ship through the base for a short distance.*

Kirby: I can see the stars outside!

*Kirby's star ship speeds through the exit.*

Kirby: I don't know what I'll do now, but I can sort that out later! I need to get outta here!

**Inside NightMare Enterprises' Base**

Marx: He got away…

Nightmare: I've sent out patrols to chase him down. The Star Warriors have been hunting him for years, and now that he's not under the protection of NightMare Enterprises, they'll have much more success. Kirby's days are numbered.

Marx: Do you think he'll turn up again?

Nightmare: He certainly will. You know as well as I do that Kirby's persistent, sometimes to a fault. If he has a goal, he won't give up until he achieves it-or until he's dead. I'm counting on the latter.

*Nightmare leaves the room.*

*Marx gazes off at the stars through a window.*

Marx: Good luck, Kirby.

* * *

><p>...so, who saw that ending coming?<p>

This part has seen so many problems. On DeviantART, I used Part 15 to experiment with formatting and uploading PDF files (it didn't work out so hot at the time, but the new PDF system on DA is good enough that I might considering experimenting with the formatting in future stories). I also took a major hiatus from the fanfiction after this story on DA. Then, a few months after I finished reuploading this story on , I noticed that I had somehow forgotten to upload this part!

Coming up next: This isn't the end! I split the second half of the adventure into another fanfic (for various reasons), so keep on reading with Part 16!


End file.
